Blue Christmas
by SconnieSA
Summary: The hero promised, the hero got screwed, & now the hero is hurting & won't open up to his friends or family about it. The lovers haven't seen or spoken to each for a year, & she hasn't forgiven him. What happened to Sonic? Will he be able to fix everything with him & Amy at his Christmas party, or will she be the one thing on his Christmas list that he doesn't get?
1. Prologue

_**BEFORE YOU READ…**_

 _ **I would suggest brushing up on your knowledge of Sonic Archie characters for this story, especially considering some of the characters in this story haven't been brought back because of the Sonic Archie Comics ret-con a few years back (Monkey Khan, Shard the Metal Sonic, etc.) I would suggest looking them up on the Sonic wiki page.**_

 **PROLOGUE**

 **December 24** **th** **, previous year**

"Please be late! Please be late! Please be late!" he said himself in quick succession. "Please be late! Please be late! Please b-, WHOA!" He tried to skid to a stop, but the snow-covered pavement made it impossible to do. CRASH! And that was why he couldn't stop in time to avoid a car that had just stopped in front of him at a stoplight. He was already in a lot of pain, but being the strong hero that he was, he got up anyway and was determined to not stop. The armadillo that he had hit ran out of the car, quickly inspecting if there was any vehicular damage, to which there was none, and saw if the man was alright.

"ARE YOU OK-? HEY! YOU'RE-!"

"Can't stay to chat!" the blue blur said before resuming his painful, mad dash.

As if his chest was not hurting enough, now he was sure that the crash had fractured his sternum and a few ribs. But that did not matter. His body's aches and pains would have to wait. He just had to run amid snow-covered roads and sidewalks that would be blanketed in more of the white stuff later in the night. It was accumulating at a high rate, and that meant that he had a chance. A fool's chance, but a chance nonetheless that he did not miss her.

"Finally!" he said as he began sliding to a stop. "Whoa!" He did not count on a patch of snow-hidden ice to be on that particular portion of hard, cold sidewalk, and he slipped, landing on his tailbone. "Why now?! Why's all of this happening now?!"

The pain he was suffering from was getting worse, but that was something that would eventually go away. He had the patience for that, at the very least, but not the bad conditions. As if he did not like water enough, small, cold pieces of his phobia were making running, to him, an ironically frustrating experience.

He picked himself up, groaning as he did it, and jogged into the building's main lobby. He looked feverishly, looking for the right screen. When he did, he wished that he had not.

"No! No! No!" He searched for the platform number and zoomed through it.

"Hey! You can't go through without a ticket!" screamed the falcon security guard.

He cared little for the security. He could explain later. As he got closer to the floor, he prayed that the locomotive was late, that what he saw on the LED-TV screen about the train was a typo, a sick, Christmas prank.

Thirty minutes late. That was how late he was.

Sonic the Hedgehog. Late. No one who knew the hero, whether personally or from word-of-mouth, could ever dream that he could have been late for anything. But it was not his fault. He had the burning proof on his chest. But he still blamed himself. He prayed the locomotive was late because of the heavy snow.

He burst through the doors and skidded to a stop to see nobody on the platform. He looked furiously for someone, anyone. Every bench, trashcan, bathroom stall, everywhere. She was nowhere to be seen. Never had he felt so defeated. He looked down the tracks to the tunnel where the train had gone through.

"Why? WHY?! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE LATE NOW?! WHY?!" He made the realization. Hell, he had said it.

To him, the unthinkable had happened. He was late. He made a promise, and he had not kept it. It was not his fault, but not to him. He blamed himself. He was at fault.

The most heartbroken of faces came across him as his eyes began to well up. The torture he had received, the exhaustion from his snow- and slush-filled run, and the unfamiliar feeling of defeat came over him, and his knees gave out because of it. " _Are you happy, Sonic?_ " he asked himself lowly. " _Look at what you've done, you little jerk._ "

Meanwhile, the doors behind the hero burst open. The falcon security guard had his bulldog partner with him. "There he is!" the falcon said. "Okay, buddy; now how come you didn't-?" He stopped himself the minute he realized who he was talking to. "Ohmygod! It's Sonic!" He did not respond. Hell, he did not even hear him say it.

"Reggie, get a picture of us!" the falcon said as he forced his phone onto his partner. He went to Sonic, knelt beside him, put his arm around him, and smiled stupidly as the bulldog moved in front of them to get a picture. He was about to snap the picture, but then he saw the hero's face.

"Reggie, what are you waiting for?" His partner pointed to Big Blue's face. The falcon looked. His joy was replaced with concern at that moment. All he saw was a hedgehog with a thousand-mile stare, too stunned to react, and on the verge of tears. Heck, he had not even moved, even when the falcon put his arm around him. "Hey, buddy, are you alright?" He did not answer, not verbally at least. All he did was shed a tear. "Yo, buddy? Sonic? Yoohoo! Snap out of it!" He began shaking him. Still nothing out of the hero. "Are you alive, or what?!"

"I was late," Sonic forced out.

"And he's alive!"

"Tim…," the bulldog said lowly. "Sonic, what happened?"

He looked at the canine. "Reggie, right?" The bulldog nodded. He turned to the other one. "And Tim, yes?" The falcon nodded.

"Sonic, did something happen?" asked the bulldog.

Sonic sighed. "You could say that," he replied softly, but loudly enough for them to hear.

"Sonic," said Tim as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever happened, it's going to be alright."

The hero shook his head at the guard and gently pushed the falcon's hand aside. "I wish you were right."

"C'mon, Sonic, it couldn't have been that bad!" His partner glared at him and elbowed him in the kidney. "Hey!"

"This isn't the time. Can't you see the poor guy's in pain?" He turned his attention back to Big Blue only to see him begin to walk away toward the exit. "Hey, wait, Sonic!" he said as he jogged to the doubly wounded vigilante. "Sonic, if there's anything-."

"Reggie?" he said, interrupting him. "Tim? Listen, I'm real sorry about blasting through you two."

"It's alright, Sonic," said Tim. "And I'm sorry about what I did."

"It's alright. I'm used to people trying to get a picture of me." He sighed. "You just caught me at a bad time. If there's any kind of punishment you have to give me, then please give it to me."

"We can let this slide, Sonic," said Reggie. "It's alright."

"Reggie, I wish it was," Sonic said as he began to walk away.

Right as he was about to head back inside, Reggie asked, "Sonic? Are you going to be okay?"

Sonic turned back to the duo with another tear going down his muzzle. "Have you boys ever made a promise? A promise to someone you loved?" They were perplexed by his question, but eventually nodded. "Have you ever broken that promise?" They shook their heads. "Well, that's what I just did, gentlemen," he said lowly. "I just broke a promise." He turned away again and went inside. "I can't believe it…," he said to himself. "God, she must hate me right now."

He continued to mentally berate himself the entire walk out of the station. His clothes were a mess. His pants were all kinds of destroyed. His jacket was pressed to his chest, and while it gave him warmth, what lied beneath it hurt like hell from the torture and the abuse from slipping and sliding because of the snow and the lack of traction that came with the white crap.

But what hurt the most was that he had something for her in his jacket pocket. A going-away present. How fitting, given the time of year. But now it only served as a reminder that he had failed, and he couldn't bear to let anyone know that he had failed, much less his friends and family.

" _I have to go off-grid,_ " he said in his head. " _I can't let them see me like this. I'm hurting. That's not what a hero should be. I'm just lucky I know a place to hide out._ "

The second he got out of the train station, he ran. He clutched his girl's present with all of his might as he booked it out of town. He had to be somewhere else to be alone, to heal up, and to try to fix himself mentally. His friends, as great as they were, could not help him this time. It was his fault, though others would argue that it was not. But he had to do this alone. Because to him, it was his fault that he was late, and now he hated himself so much that he couldn't bear to be in her presence, though he could be there in an instant. What would she think of him? To her, probably a liar. A promise-breaker too. And now he was off to deal with his "due" punishment. Because to him, he had broken a promise to his Rose.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

 _It is finally here! Welcome to SonAmy: Blue Christmas, my second published fan-fic._

 _First things first. I actually wrote this story before I wrote my other story, SonAMy: Affairs of State. I got the inspiration to write this story after reading a SonAmy one-shot called "One Last Time", and you can find it one DeviantArt and ; it's not hard to find. I wrote this during entire month of December 2014, but I didn't publish it intially for a few reasons. Firstly, I was incredibly nervous on how well my work would be received. Secondly, it was a VERY rough-sounding story with all kinds of grammatical mistakes. I edited this story before I did the full-scale revision of Affairs of State and then again during December. Thirdly, by the time the rough first draft of this story was done, it was too late to publish for Christmas because no one would've been able to read it until after Christmas had passed, but considering how rough it was, that was probably a good thing._

 _Before I conclude and begin uploading more parts to this story, I have to say this: this story is incredibly corny. It deals a lot more with love than Affairs of State did (by a landslide), it's very light-hearted, and it doesn't have many dark elements. There are a few, but not many. That being said, the rating for this story is a T/Teen rating. Also, this story will have Christmas songs (9 of them) in them and Sonic and company will be singing those songs, meaning that this a musical as well. The songs aren't all classic Christmas tunes and carols like "Silent Night". Some are more traditional than others, and all songs will have a YouTube link so that you can listen along with the songs as they are sung if you feel inclined to do so._

 _With all that said, I hope you enjoy SonAmy: Blue Christmas and do not hesitate to tell me what you think of the story. All characters in this story are the property of SEGA and Archie Comics. All songs are the property of their respective artists and record labels. Enjoy the story, Happy Holidays, and Merry Christmas._


	2. 1: Invitation

**CH. 1 – Invitation**

 **December 15** **th** **, a year later**

It was a bustling house. Houses around the world were as crazy as this one was at this time of the year. But this home was different. Usually houses were filled with all kinds of Christmas decorations adorning the home with a well-lit Douglas fir with too many ornaments on it… or filled rooms with simple furniture and a television somewhere in the residence. Not this house. There was none of that. Despite four people living there, all the shelves were barren, the house lacked furniture, and there were no pictures hanging from the walls. Only a few more items that were waiting to get put on the truck remained. That was why it was crazy. It was moving day with ten days until Christmas.

A green hedgehog with straight-up-and-bent-forward-at-the-top spines kicked up his feet on his brother's coffee table. He flipped on the television to see a news report. "Hey, bro!" he called. "You're on TV!"

"In today's news," the grey vixen reported, "one week ago, terrorists from Chun-nan kidnapped the twin daughters of United Federation President Julius Carter, Elisa and Amelia. Just mere hours after the kidnappers' successful raid, they were found on the doorstep of the U.F. President's mansion in northern Central City, gagged, tied up, and genuinely kicked around. The girls, accompanied by a familiar hero, were unharmed, but shaken from the events.

"Who was this hero? None other than the Hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog, of course! According to reports, Sonic had found the kidnappers' hideout on the southern end of Central City, and the kidnappers were easily apprehended by the Blue Blur. Upon delivering the children back to the President and First Lady, President Carter agreed to reward Sonic to show his gratitude for his daughters' safety.

"And that brings us to today. The President will be rewarding Sonic with a brand-new mansion located on a tall cliff to the north of Station Square with a great view of the Central Sea. Today is moving day for Sonic. Moving into his new abode today will be his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower. In addition, Sonic will also be moving in with his brother, Manic, and his sister, Sonia. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia are the sons and daughter of Her Majesty, Queen Aleena I.

"When home's new residents arrive at the mansion, the President and First Family will be there too to help unload the truck and help them settle in."

After a few minutes of boredom, the green one flipped off the television. "Manic!" his ugly-Christmas-sweater-and-flannel-lined-jeans brother called. "Get up! C'mon, bro! We need to get all of this into the truck A.S.A.P.!"

Manic got up. "Chill, Sonic! I'm moving! They just put up a thing on the news about you and us and the new place."

"Yeah. Fine and dandy," Sonic said flatly. "Now help me with this couch."

As they lifted the furniture piece, Manic quipped, "Heavy couch? Heavy lifting? Where's Knuckles when you need him?!"

"He's guarding the Master Emerald, idiot," Sonic said while struggling with the heavy piece. "Besides, Sonia's just as strong, if not stronger than Knucklehead. Now quit your complaining and keep moving!"

"Then why isn't she carrying this?!"

"You and I both know that she could easily lift this, but this thing is too massive and awkward for one person to get a decent grip on. And quit your complaining, Manic. At least Sonia's getting stuff on the truck."

"Okay, _Ebenezer Scrooge_ , I get it, now shut it."

After another half-hour of putting everything into the large truck, the tailgate was slammed shut and the move was ready to go. Sonic looked back at the old place, remembering all the good times that they had in it.

"Sonic!" his sister called. "We're ready to go! We've got it all locked up!"

"Great! I'll meet you there!" Before they could respond, Sonic blasted away kicking up snow from the previous night's snowfall.

"Go figure he wouldn't want to drive with us." Sonia was none too pleased with her big brother, but also knew that she did not expect anything less from her eldest brother.

He did not get too far ahead of the over-sized truck. But he did arrive at the new mansion first. Awaiting him was the First Family, plenty of the Family's Secret Servicemen, and a horde of reporters, the last one mentioned being the least liked by Big Blue. He knew that they would all be here. They would probably hamper him the whole time when he would be trying to get all his stuff inside. With his warm clothing on, he put on his trademark smile for the shutterbugs and quickly made his way to the President, whose family was wearing big smiles at the sight of him.

The eight-year-old girls were given the green light from their mom and dad to go to Sonic as he walked up to them. They ran to him, and when they got to him, he scooped them up in both of strong arms and held them like the little children that they were. They gave him big hugs. The parents were in tears, especially the mother. He walked with the little ones still in his arms, showing no problem in carrying them.

"Welcome home, Sonic," said President Carter.

He put the children down, and they quickly went to their parents' side. "Thank you, Mr. President," Sonic responded, shaking the politician's hand. They turned around when a loud horn had gone off. The moving truck was in the driveway and parked close to the house. The cameras were going off like crazy as Tails, Sonia, and Manic all got out and went to Sonic. After a few handshakes with President Carter, they all posed for a photo with all eight of them in it.

As the shutterbugs ceased their camera-clicking, the President said, "Alright, guys, let's get you moved in!" Those words began a long process of getting all of the stuff off of the truck and into the house. The four new tenants were surprised at the size and space of the inside. It had a large living room, a spacious kitchen, several well-kept bedrooms, large bathrooms, and an entertainment room, were only the tip of the iceberg. Each bedroom, guest room or otherwise, had its own balcony. " _Might as well call it the 'Overlook Hotel'_ ," Sonic thought. " _It'd be the perfect spot to shoot a remake of_ _The Shining_."

* * *

After hours of unloading, Sonic picked up the last box in the deepest part of the truck and brought it out, zooming to his room. It was full of his personal possessions. He set it down on his bed and opened it, going through its contents individually. Some of the things on the top were various small mementos and "trophies" from previous adventures as well as a few signed pieces of sports memorabilia. Sonic was a big racing fanatic. Go figure…

Then he picked up something that made him sad: a reminder of what have been.

It was a picture of a Christmas party from the previous year with him and his friends at the Castle Acorn. It was night he would never forget. That night, Ken "Monkey" Khan, known collectively as "MK", had proposed to Princess Sally Acorn, Sonic's ex-girlfriend, at that party, to which she accepted. Sonic had heard that the two were recently married privately over a week ago, and were probably still on a honeymoon trip that was rumored to be circumnavigating the globe.

But Sonic did not have a picture of that. Instead, it was him and Amy in each other's arms. The marriage proposal was not the only romantic thing to happen that night. That night, Sonic and Amy had been dating for a roughly a year heading into the party, but it was that night that Sonic had said that he loved her. To Amy, it was the ultimate present considering for years she had been after him. There were a few more pictures of him and Amy, some were just of them making faces at the camera, dancing, and a few more odd snaps. He hung his head in guilt as he looked at them all.

"Sonic?" someone had asked with a knock on the door. He turned around to see the President.

"Oh, hey, Mr. President. Come in," Sonic responded.

He nodded and walked in. "Sonic, I just wanted to say, 'thank you', again. Words can't do justice how happy I am that my girls are safe, and it's all thanks to you."

"It was no problem, Mr. President. I'm always here to help."

"I know that, especially considering you've had experience in the past years. So, Sonic, what are your plans for this Christmas?"

"Are you asking me if I am available for Christmas?" Sonic asked sarcastically. The world leader smiled and shook his head. "Because I don't know if your wife would like that."

"Heavens, no!" President Carter said chuckling. "I'll be with my family at the White House during that time. But what about you? Are you going to be seeing your mom?"

"Unfortunately, we aren't gonna be able to get together since she's in Mobotropolis dealing with peace treaties."

"How is Aleena doing? It's been a while since we've last talked." It usually was not good practice to not refer to a queen without referencing her title first, world leader or not. However, President Carter and Aleena were great friends. Besides, Sonic's entire immediate family hated being referred to by their royal titles.

"She's doing alright. She's still kickin', if that's what you're asking. I won't be able to see her until the end of the year at the earliest, but she'll hopefully be done with treaty negotiations soon. Why do you ask?"

"It's about family and friends, Sonic." He looked confused and raised an eyebrow. "It's Christmastime, Sonic. This is the time of the year when you should be with your friends and family. I know you have the majority of your family living with you now, but when was the last time that you saw all your friends?" As he asked that question, he saw one of the pictures of him with a pink hedgehog. Sonic noticed the man's wandering eyes and hid it behind his back.

"It's been about a year or so. They're all doing their own things these days. That's what happens with growing up. And lemme tell ya, it sucks!"

"Heh. I can relate to that. But I think you can all meet up for Christmas. Is that picture you have you and a significant other?"

Sonic hesitated in answering. "Well… I… it's… it's complicated."

"Oh, come on, Sonic. How complicated could it possibly be?"

"The 'we-haven't-spoken-in-a-year' kind of complicated." Only in his wildest dreams would it ever be that complicated.

The politician's smile disappeared. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's a long story, and it's one that I haven't talked much about to many people, so if you would excuse me, I'd like to keep this one close to the chest… in more ways than one."

"Alright, I'm sorry that I pried."

"Mr. President, if I may ask, is there a reason you're asking all these questions about me?"

"My point is this. When my little girls were taken away from me, I felt so helpless. Even though I had every asset known to man at my beck and call, I still felt that I should have been searching for them myself. I would have given anything to see them alive. But then you acted and rescued them. When you delivered them safely, I had an epiphany or sorts."

"An 'epiphany', sir?"

"It's like a big self-realization that sort of rocks your world, usually for better. But anyway, I realized that life is incredibly precious and you need to spend as much time with the ones you hold dearest to you as you can, Sonic. My advice to you this Christmas season to see all your friends. Socialize and enjoy each other's company. Or in the case of your lady troubles, at least try to make amends. Do you understand me, Sonic?"

"Pardon my asking, sir, but why would I want to do that?"

"Because it seems to me that you're awfully distracted by your lady troubles. Are you still seeing the Princess of the Acorn Kingdom? No, Sally doesn't have pink fur, unless she changed it fot some odd reason… wait, how many girls are you seeing, Sonic?"

"Uh… to answer your second question, 'I'll say 'no comment.' As for your first question, Sally and I ended it a few years back. We mutually agreed that a freer spirit like me wouldn't be cut out to sit on a throne all day making laws. At least with my mom, she's willing to respect my decision to not become the king when she dies."

"Oh, I didn't know you and Sally split up."

"Yeah, well, I prefer keeping my personal life out of everyone's life. I find that I survive longer if I do that. Besides, Sally just got married to another friend of mine not too recently."

"Oh? Who would that be?"

"Ken 'Monkey' Khan."

"From the Dragon Kingdom? Really?"

"Yep! They had the wedding a few weeks ago, albeit a private ceremony."

"Huh. Well, when I see them next time, I'll have to give them my congratulations."

"Me too."

"Maybe you can congratulate them yourself if you can meet up with them for the holidays." Sonic looked at him weirdly. The hero knew one thing: President Carter was really pushing for Sonic to see his friends… and it did not seem like Carter was going to leave until Sonic had given him his proposal.

"You really want me to have a get-together, don't you?"

"Sonic, what you really need is some time with your friends, and this time of the year is famous for it. Besides, I saw you looking at that picture that you have back." Sonic nervously darted his eyes to the picture and back. "I thought as much. Look, Sonic, I can see that your heart is hurting. You miss your girl, yes?" Sonic sighed and nodded solemnly. "You miss your friends, yes?" He nodded again. "I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life, Sonic. That's your mom's job." Sonic smiled and chuckled at the joke. "I'm kidding; you do what you want to do with your life." President Carter's smile disappeared as he put on a serious face. "I know you're hurting, and Christmas is the worst time to be alone. And don't say that you'd have Sonia, Manic, and Tails with you for the holidays. Just by how intensely you were looking at that picture of yours, I know that you miss her. I don't know if you love her or not, because that's not my business. But just from how defensive you've acted, well, I've said enough, Sonic. I think you get what I'm saying."

He looked up at the wise leader of the United Federation and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. But what should I do, Julius? How would I get my friends and _her_ to come here?"

"Well, you have this brand-new house. It's Christmastime. I think you can figure something out. You usually do." A light bulb came up in Sonic's head. He smiled when he realized it. "Now, Sonic, I'm needed back in Central City soon, and there's one more gift to give you this year. So if you'd follow me outside." He nodded and followed the leader to the big front doors to see a large tree as well as Tails and his siblings.

"Sonic," the President began loudly for the reporters to hear, "as one last 'thank you' for saving my daughters, we'd like for you to have this fine Douglas fir for your home!" He gestured to his agents who unveiled a mighty pine tree that was 20' tall, much to his amazement. "You'll have to get the decorations yourself, though." Everyone, Sonic included chuckled at the statement.

"Fair enough," said Sonic. "I guess you can't do all the work."

"Sonic, if you could get the doors, we'll quickly get this animal inside! But first, my daughters would like to give you their own little present." The little girls ran up to Sonic again and he kneeled down to their level to see their adorable faces.

"Thank you, for saving us, Sonic," they said in unison, and they gave him a kiss on each cheek. The reporters' cameras blinded him, but he did not mind it. It was absolutely adorable. He hugged them both.

"Thank you, girls. Merry Christmas!"

"You too, Sonic!"

"Now go home. Your dad's waiting." They nodded and went back to hug their dad.

* * *

A few hours after everyone else had left, it was just Sonic, Sonia, Manic, and Tails. They four had been moving in and out of rooms to get themselves situated. Sonic had been in his room for over an hour working on something, but what he was doing, his housemates did not know. Manic was busy watching early Christmas specials with a platter of Christmas cookies on his lap with a tall glass of whole milk on a nearby table. Tails was flying around the tree working on putting the giant tree's lights on. Sonia was finishing up supper for her speedy brother.

"Sonic!" she blared, "Get your chili dogs!" Sonic was out in a flash, plate in hand. "Seriously, how can you eat this stuff?!"

"Hey! At least I work it off unlike a certain doctor we know." She rolled her eyes as he put the three chili dogs on his plate.

"What were you doing in your room? Getting your room all tidied up?"

"Not exactly. The President and I had a talk, and he suggested that maybe we need to break in the new place."

"Why would we break-in to our new digs, bro?" asked Manic. "Makes no sense."

"Not that kind of 'breaking-in', you reprobate!" Sonic chuckled. "As in 'putting it to good use.'"

"Such as?" asked Tails.

"Well… the President alluded to the four of us hosting a Christmas party with all of our friends!" The three others looked at each other. Manic was down with the idea, but Sonia and Tails would need more than that. "I see that you're all not sold on the idea."

"No, I'm not," said Tails.

"C'mon, buddy, think about it! We haven't seen the old gang since we were at Acorn Castle last Christmas! We can show them the house, and we'll have a big spread of candy and food! We could ask the Chaotix to play with us in the living room!"

"Wait, _play_?" said Sonia.

"Yeah, have more than enough room in the living room to set up a nicely-sized stage and play some Christmas music, we'll enjoy the fire, we'll catch up, and we'll binge on fruitcake. It'll be a blast!" Manic was already sold, and now so was Sonia. "Tails, it looks like my sister and bro are on board. What about you?"

Tails had his arms crossed and sighed loudly. "How many people?" he asked unenthusiastically.

Sonic whipped out a list from his jeans pocket. "The list has us four, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Blaze, Silver, Rouge, Shadow, Vector, Charmy, Espio, Ray [the Flying Squirrel], Mighty [the Armadillo], Sally, Monkey Khan, Rotor, NICOLE, Antoine, Bunnie, Shard [the Metal Sonic], and Mina." Then Sonic gave him a list.

"Let's see, 4, 7, 10, 12, 14, 19, 21, _25_?! Twenty-five of us?!"

"Calm down, Tails. Besides, I don't know if you've noticed, but the house is gigantic! We could turn this place into a hotel if we wanted to since we have so many rooms! They could stay the night if they needed to! We'll have more than enough room!" Tails was waffling. "C'mon, bro, for me?"

Tails starred his brother-from-another-mother down. With a sigh, Tails said, "Alright, alright. But we'll need to do a lot of preparation."

"I know that. I'll start working on the invitations, while you guys start on the rest." Before anyone could say another word, Sonic grabbed his cellphone and zoomed away.

Later that evening, Tails was sitting on the kitchen table, and Manic was looking for a late-night snack before heading to bed. Tails shook his head. " _First Manic raids the cookies,_ " Tails thought, " _and now he's decided he needs to eat something else. What a pig!_ " Sonia walked out of her room adorned in lime green onesie and noticed the gold-furred fox studying the list, and she pulled up a seat.

"What's up, Tails?"

"Sonic is playing at something with this party."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, earlier today when the President was still here, I overheard a conversation between him and Sonic."

"You eavesdropped on their conversation?"

"Attaboy!" exclaimed Manic, who sat down to join the discussion with a bag of chips. "That's pretty dishonest, Tails, and I appreciate a man who does that!"

Tails rolled his eyes. "Manic, you can be a real… what did Sonic call you earlier? A 'reprobate'? Yeah… you can be a real reprobate sometimes."

"I try," Manic said proudly.

"Anyway, I heard them talk about a few things regarding family and friends at Christmas."

"Okay," started Sonia, "not exactly an interesting topic. And family and Christmas? Sounds kinda like a cliché."

"Let me finish. I heard the President start to poke around Sonic's personal life."

"Ooh, dangerous territory. What'd he say?" asked Manic.

"About those closest to him."

"Aw, he thinks about us!"

"Manic, I think what Tails means is that it's not just limited to the three people at this table," rebuked Sonia.

"Thank you," Tails responded.

"Are you suggesting someone like Amy?"

"Who else?" he asked dryly.

"Whatever happened between those two anyway? All he told me was that he was 'too late'."

"It's almost been a year since it happened. Amy was leaving for grad school that started in January. She wanted to get there so she had time to get all her stuff in order before school started. The day she left on the train, Sonic promised he would see her off, but Sonic never showed up… at least not on time."

"Oh yeah… now I remember," added Manic. "No one saw him until after New Year's. And when he did come back, he was wearing _clothes_!"

"You're right. That was… _surprising_ ," said Sonia. "Something about him changed. We've all noticed that he's gone into a subtle depression ever since that day. Heck, they haven't spoken or seen each other in a year."

"HE'S GONE A YEAR WITHOUT EVEN TRYING TO DO SO MUCH AS CALL HER?!"

"Shhh! Quiet down!" Manic rubbed the back of her head and spawned a nervous smile in embarrassment. "You think he hasn't tried? I've overheard him try, but whenever he hits her voicemail, he just loses it."

"Oh, come on!" Manic said. "Her voicemail can't be that bad."

"No? I've tried calling Amy a few times to try and open up what happened between Sonic and her, but more times than not, I've gotten her voicemail. Heck, I know it by heart! It goes, and I quote, 'Hi, this Amy Rose. I am currently unable to take your call at the moment. Leave your name and number and I'll call you back as soon as possible'."

"Well, that doesn't sound bad."

"I'm not finished. 'And if this is Sonic. I don't want to hear any excuses. You hurt me, and I just don't want to speak with you'." Manic cringed.

"Ouch," Manic said.

"Yeah, he's still sore about it," said Tails. "They haven't talked in a while, but he confided in me that he can explain it, but he just chickens out when he gets to the voicemail."

"Explain why he was late?" asked Manic. Tails nodded. "Well, what was the reason?"

"That's just it. He won't say anything else. He says he wants to, but this is something that he would need to talk to Amy directly about, and that bringing up that day just hurts him inside."

"Poor Sonic," said a now quieter Sonia.

"I think that's why he wants a party."

"For Amy?" asked Manic.

"Exactly. If you ask me, I think they're due for a reunion."

"Agreed," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sonic's room, Sonic looked at that same picture he had in his hands earlier. He tortured himself by looking at the snap for every second he held it. He had cried plenty of times whenever he had that picture in his hands. It brought nostalgia and familiar feeling of love to him, the latter being something he wanted to desperately to have back.

He could not take it anymore.

He whipped out his cellphone, brought up her number, and called her. "Hi, this Amy Rose. I am currently unable to take your call at the moment. Leave your name and number and I'll call you back as soon as possible. And if this is Sonic, I don't want to hear any excuses. You hurt me, and I just don't want to speak with you." That voicemail was all too familiar with him, but he was finally going to get past it. Swallowing his fear, he was ready.

"Hey, Ames. Long time no hear. Listen, I don't know if you heard the news in recent days, but I did get a new house… no, that's not how I wanted to say that. I was wondering if… if…." He banged his head against a nearby wall and let out a huge sigh. "Listen, Amy, I know that my voice is probably the last one you want to hear, but just hear me out. We need to talk. I know you think that there's no way to explain what happened at the station that day, but believe me, I can. I need to see you. The reason that I'm calling is because I want to break-in the new house with a Christmas party… or a get-together. Whatever you wanna call it. I don't know how much you've kept in touch with the old gang, but Tails, Sonia, Manic, and I haven't seen much of anyone since last Christmas. If you haven't seen them in a while, then you can come, if you want to. I've already started talking to others, and some of them are down for it. Trust me, they'll want to see you since you've been at grad school for a year. There'll be food, songs, and drinks around. It'll be a good time.

"Now, I'm not gonna force you to do anything. I've never done that to you, and if I have, then I apologize. I'm sorry that I wasn't at the train station; you have to believe me that I am. But a wise man told me today that we should at least try to make amends for Christmas, at least. Amy, I'm really sorry for what I did, and I still blame myself for not being there for you when I said I would. Honestly, I haven't exactly been happy ever since I last saw you. The fact that I can't see you every day kills me, and I hate it how we haven't spoken in a year. But I guess that's not your fault, is it? It's mine.

"Look, I just want to see you and at least try and have a good time. If you could just give me a chance, I can tell you why I wasn't there for you. I really can! I'd only feel comfortable telling _you_. Just you, not even my siblings or Tails. Amy, I want to see you, but if you don't want to see me, then I respect your decision, but if not for me, at least come by to say, 'hi' to your friends. I hope I can see you. The party'll be on Christmas Eve night. There's no need to bring a present. There's no gift exchange of any kind. It'll just be a friendly party. Nothing more, nothing less. Okay, I've taken up enough of your time… that is if you're still listening, so I'll let you get back to your grad-schooling. I hope I can see you soon, Amy. Bye.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

 _I should have mentioned this earlier, but this story is not the same canon as my "Affairs of State" story since that story also has a U.F. president as well as Sonia, Manic, etc. In addition, Sonic is 26 years old, Amy is 23, etc. And yes, Sonic and Amy haven't spoken in a year. Got a problem with that? Oh, you don't? Oh... in that case, never mind._

 _All characters in this story are the property of SEGA and Archie Comics. All songs are the property of their respective artists and record labels._


	3. 2: Baby It's Cold Outside

**CH. 2 – Baby, It's Cold Outside**

 **December 24** **th**

"Okay guys," Sonic said. "One last sound check. Sonia, you're up first." Sonia nodded and proceeded to let her fingers do her dirty work on a set of unsuspecting and unprepared piano keys. The magnificent sound of her tickling the ivories would make Billy Joel and Elton John blush. "Okay, Sonia, now you're just showing off." She stopped and smiled widely. "Manic?" His brother proceeded to bang softly at first, but mad, organized hits and cymbal action made it sound beautiful as it was epic. "My turn." Sonic's guitar skills were second-to-none, churning out a tune that sounded exactly like Marty McFly's rendition of "Johnny B. Goode" from _Back to the Future_. When he finished, the others shook their heads. The Chaotix were tabbed with helping out with the rest of the music and playing with the hedgehog triplets. Mighty was on the violin, Ray had the tenor saxophone, Espio had the bass guitar, Vector had the trombone, and Charmy had the trumpet. When all was said and done and when a few songs had been practiced, they believed they were ready. "How does it sound, Tails?"

"Sounds great!" the fox responded.

"Nothing weird with the sound? Does it carry well?"

"Yes, Sonic. You're good to go."

"Cool. Okay people, we just need to do a few things before we kick this shindig off. Guests will be arriving any minute, so let's get the food out." They all dispersed and went to carry food to the kitchen's island. Big Blue saw Vector with the eggnog cheesecake, and he was looking at it like he is love. "Vector, if a single drop of your saliva gets on that cake, I will turn you into a purse and give you to Vanilla for Christmas!" The very thought put the fear of God into him, and he put the delicious dessert down.

"Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, buddy?" responded Sonic as he put out a platter of Santa-Claus-shaped-and-frosted cookies.

"Can I have a word with you in private?" He turned to his brother from another mother.

"Sure." The two left for Sonic's room where he shut the door behind him. "What's up?"

"Sonic? Why are you throwing this party?" The way he said it was very serious.

"Because I want to see of all friends again because we haven't seen them all in forever," he replied urgently.

"You answered that pretty quickly."

"Well, I am quick. I don't' know if you noticed."

"First you're quick to answer, and now you're being narcissistic."

"Hey, no psychoanalytic games with me!"

"Two tell-tale signs you're hiding something, and now you're too defensive. That's three strikes, Sonic." Sonic did not like his friend's berating, but respected the fact that he was to-the-point. "Sonic… what's the real reason for this party?" Big Blue looked at that same picture from a year ago. Tails saw what his friend was looking at, and it only supported his argument. "This is all for Amy, isn't it?"

He quickly turned back to Tails with wide eyes. "NO! It's not! I just want to see all of our friends!" His was defensive again, and nervous too. Tails folded his arms, rested against Sonic's door and raised an eyebrow.

"Sonic?" The hero's face turned sad very quickly. His ears went down, his eyebrows went into a bent position, his frown grew, and he looked at the window, sighing as he did it. Then he went back at Tails.

"Am I that easy to read, buddy?" he asked sadly.

"Sonic, it's understandable to feel this way."

"I know… but… but…"

"Sonic, you can talk to me. Let it out." Sonic looked up his best friend and saw a friendly smile. He sat down on his bed with head down. His friend sat down next to him and waited. "C'mon, Sonic, talk to me."

With a heavy sigh he said, "Alright. Yes, this party is for Amy. It's just so I… so I can…"

"See her again?"

"See. Talk. Same thing. I need her badly, man."

"It's not exactly the same thing, but I think I catch your drift."

"It's just… it's just the way I lost her… I just need to talk to her. I can explain everything. Why I was late, where I was, what happened; I just need a chance."

"Okay then. Pretend I'm Amy and tell me what she would need to hear."

He smirked under that frown. "I appreciate the help, buddy. I really do, but this is something I have to talk to Amy about."

"But let's pretend that I'm Amy."

"If that's the case, then I suggest you would need to rethink your life style." Tails shook his head and rolled his eyes at his immaturity. "But seriously, buddy, no offense, but I can't talk to anybody but Amy about this. It's nothing against you, it's just that it hurts too much to talk about with anyone else. I'm sorry." Tails understood and patted his brother on the shoulder. Sonic would tell him when he was good and ready. Sonic turned around to see his best understanding friend's smile. "That's the reason for the party. I just need to see her."

"And if she doesn't come?"

"That won't happen. She'll come."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I have a gut feeling that she'll be here tonight."

"Well, Sonic, I admire your positive attitude."

"When don't I have one?" Tails chuckled at his quip.

"Well, if that's the way you feel, I hope the best for you, Sonic." He offered his hand and Sonic shook it, smiling as he did it. "For the record Sonic, Sonia and Manic also know your reason for this party too. It was kinda easy to figure out. If you need anyone to talk to… well, you know."

Sonic nodded solemnly. "Thanks, buddy. I'll keep that in mind." Just then the first doorbell of hopefully many. "Showtime! C'mon, buddy, we got a party to throw!" As they walked out, Manic and Sonia had opened the door for Rouge and Knuckles.

* * *

A saxophone riff ripped out from Ray's tenor sax, giving the tune a jazzy feel. Charmy was rocking the jingle bells to the beat, and Sonic had the guitar all to himself. A swing of notes on the guitar later, and everyone was in on the action with Sonia on the keyboard and mic doing SHeDAISY's _Santa's Got a Brand New Bag_ with Mina the Mongoose on standby ( watch?v=E6W3ya1nWlU).

Sonia: _Oh, the fire's burning slow_

 _Now where's that mistletoe?_

 _Dear, it's getting kind of hot in here_

 _I need a taste of Christmas cheer_

 _I hope he gets here quick, I need a St. Nick fix_

 _Ooh, eee, I just want him to be all wrapped up for me_

 _Santa's never been this hard to resist_

 _But Santa never used to look like this_

 _X_

Sonia and Mina: _He's traded in his reindeer for a limousine_

 _He's wearing purple trousers instead of red and green_

 _This Christmas, I want something I never had_

 _'Cause Santa's got a brand new bag_

 _X_

Mina: _Now, I got to got to find out_

 _How to make him want to settle down_

 _I've got a big fat kiss right at the top of my list_

 _So, we can build a little candy home_

 _And have a few elves of our own_

 _I want to sneak a peek at my surprise_

 _And see tradition metamorphasize_

 _X_

Sonia and Mina: _He's given up the cookies and he's slimming down_

 _He bought a little bungalow in Tinsel Town_

 _This Christmas I want something I never had_

 _'Cause Santa's got a brand new bag_

 _X_

Sonia: _As he finds his Zen down on the kitchen floor_

 _He lights a fat Cohiba from his humidor_

Mina: _This Christmas I want something I never had_

 _'Cause Santa's got a brand new bag_

 _X_

Sonia and Mina: _He's got a Richenbacher and he's bleached his hair_

 _He's rockin' to the rhythm with a Latin flair_

 _This Christmas I want something I've never had_

 _'Cause Santa's got a brand new bag_

 _X_

 _He's reading Socrates and cooking French cuisine_

 _He's pictured on the front of Money magazine_

 _This Christmas I want something I've never had_

 _'Cause Santa's got a brand new_

 _Santa's got, Santa's got a brand new bag_

With one last riff, the song ended and their friends went into a frenzy of applause and hollering. The band looked at each other with smiles and took a bow. Sonia tossed the mic to her brother, who caught it without even looking. He looked to see most of his friends. There was only one of them that was not there (and I'm sure you could guess who that was), and that made Sonic a little sad. But he put on a smile and rolled on.

"How was that for an opening?! How about a hand for the band?!" The small crowd screamed to voice their approval. "And a special thank you to Mina for singing with us!" The mongoose was given a nice ovation of claps and cheers as she hopped off the stage to rejoin her friends. "Thanks again for coming out everyone, and a Merry Christmas to you guys and gals! I appreciate you guys swinging on by to break in the new house. Let's hope that no one breaks the house." His tone got sharper as he turned to the Chaotix, glaring at them. They all looked away nervously. "Anyway, up next we'll play something with a little more nostalgic value. Cue up the Brenda Lee. One, Two, One two three four!" He threw back the mic to Sonia who put it in her handle quickly and struck up the piano to go along with Sonic's Chuck Berry-esque guitar playing ( watch?v=_6xNuUEnh2g).

 _Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

 _At the Christmas party hop_

 _Mistletoe hung where you can see_

 _Every couple tries to stop_

 _X_

 _Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

 _Let the Christmas Spirit ring_

 _Later we'll have some pumpkin pie_

 _And we'll do some caroling_

 _X_

 _You will get a sentimental feeling_

 _When you hear voices singing, "Let's be jolly_

 _Deck the halls with boughs of holly"_

 _X_

 _Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

 _Have a happy holiday_

 _Everyone's dancing merrily_

 _In a new old fashioned way_

 _X_

 _You will get a sentimental feeling_

 _When you hear voices singing, "Let's be jolly_

 _Deck the halls with boughs of holly"_

 _Rocking around the Christmas Tree_

 _X_

 _Have a happy holiday_

 _Everyone's dancing merrily_

 _In a new old fashioned way_

Sonic started his guitar solo to end the tune, but stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes lit up and he stood straight up and still, like a statue. His friends wondered what happened to him. The bandmates were angry that he had botched the ending.

It was _her_ , and she was wearing a dark red velvet dress with sublimated snowflakes all over the dress that were slightly brighter than the fabric. She just came in through the door. His core temperature had started to rise with excitement, and how he was able to stand so still while doing it was a Christmas miracle in and of itself.

"Hey, bro!" Manic called, "I think there was an ending you messed up!" He did not respond, much less move. His vision stuck to her beautiful face, though she did not see him yet. "Sonic!" Manic got out from behind his drum set and slapped Sonic on the back of the head. Surprisingly to his brother, he still did not flinch. "Mobius to Sonic! Mobius to Sonic! Come in, Son-!" Manic cut himself off when he found out why his older brother said and did nothing.

She finally looked his way. Their eyes were locked onto each other. She stood like a statue, imitating him..

One year.

One whole freaking year.

She nearly broke into tears. So did Sonic. The room was dead silent watching the two hedgehogs stand in their positions.

He gulped loudly and broke the ice. "H-H-Hi, Am-Amy." He wanted to say so many other things, but that was all he could force out. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, say something else to make the situation less awkward.

"Hi, Blue." Her voice was quiet, but not for his ears. It was so comforting to hear her voice on something that was not a hostile voicemail. As for her, she did not know what to think. Only that day at the train station came to mind. He promised, and he did not come. But it was so long ago. Surely she could have forgiven him… right? I mean this was Sonic the Hedgehog! Her hero, the only guy that she would ever love. But he was also the only one to break her heart.

She could not take it. Even if it was for a few minutes. She had to go.

"I shouldn't have come," said Amy. "I really can't stay." She turned around fighting tears back and began walking back to the door.

Sonic broke from his trance. "Amy, wait!" He rushed after her, jumping off the stage and forcing his way through the crowd of his friends to get to her.

"No, Sonic! I really can't stay!" She was at the door when he broke from the pack. He had to think of something quick.

"But baby! It's cold outside!"

She turned around at the instance of him saying something so cheesy, if not fitting for the time of the year. Knuckles stifled his laughter, promptly getting an elbow to the gut from Rouge. Amy shook her head. She was still hot and bothered about last year, and he knew it. But he stood his ground. Thankfully, she had not moved either.

"I got to… I got go away." She did not realize it, but she set him up for another swing.

"But baby, it's cold outside!" Tails and the hero's siblings face-palmed themselves when he heard him quote that famous yuletide tune for a second time in as many chances. Sonic walked up to her and was now in her face, hoping for a miracle. He was surprised that she didn't open the door. She was too. He assumed it because of the tense feel of uncertainty that plagued the house.

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. Now she realized she had set herself up for it. "Alright, hedgehog, I'll play along." Sonic was relieved for the moment. She looked to the band on stage. "YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO PLAY!" Manic nodded, smiling as he did it, and the band struck up the tune. Everyone gave the two their space.

Silver said quietly, "Oh, this is gonna be good."

"Get your phone out and record this," said Blaze. "I want to remember this for a looooooong time."

The band was ready and began to play ( watch?v=YrSEcDiedgc yes, I realize it's not the original version of the song, but the Idina Menzel and Michael Bublé version is my favorite version).

(NOTE: Readers, Sonic will improvise some lines. You'll know when it happens because the lyrics will be underlined. Sonic's lines are all in bold.)

 _I really can't stay (_ _ **Baby it's cold outside**_ _)_

 _I've got to go away (_ _ **Baby it's cold outside**_ _)_ *Amy started to open the door again, only to see Sonic in front her*

 _This evening has been (_ _ **Been hoping that you'd drop in**_ _)_

 _So very nice (_ _ **I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice**_ _)_ *He tried to take her hands as they moved slightly, but she quickly took them away*

 _X_

 _My mother will start to worry ( **Beautiful, what's your hurry?** )_

 _Father will be pacing the floor (_ _ **Listen to the fireplace roar**_ _)_ *It was not lit up, not yet at least…*

 _So really I'd better scurry (_ _ **Beautiful, please don't hurry**_ _)_

 _Maybe just a half a drink more (_ _ **Put some records on while I pour**_ _)_

 _X_

 _The neighbors might think_ ( _ **But baby, they're all right here**_ _)_

 _Say, what's in this drink?_ ( _ **Please, It's only eggnog!**_ _)_

 _I wish I knew how (_ _ **Your eyes are like starlight now**_ _)_

 _To break this spell (_ _ **I'll take your hat, your**_ _ **quills look**_ _ **swell**_ _)_

 _X_

 _I ought to say no, no, no (_ _ **Mind if I move in closer?**_ _)_

 _At least I'm gonna say that I tried (_ _ **What's the sense in hurting my pride?**_ _)_

 _I really can't stay (_ _ **Baby don't hold out**_ _)_

 _ **Ah, but it's cold outside**_ *Amy didn't say that line. It was just Sonic*

 _X_

As the group saw this, most of them were giggling at the absolute absurdity of it all. Shadow leaned toward Rouge and asked, "What the hell am I watching?"

"I don't know, but this is priceless!" Rouge continued to snicker with the rest of them, and Shadow shook his head.

 _I simply must go (_ _ **But baby, it's cold outside**_ _)_

 _The answer is no (_ _ **But baby, it's cold outside**_ _)_

 _This welcome has been (_ _ **How lucky that you dropped in**_ _)_

 _So nice and warm (_ _ **Look out the window at that storm**_ _)_

 _X_

 _My sister will be suspicious_ _(_ _ **But Cream's right here!**_ _)_ _*_ Sonic pointed to Cream*

 _My brother will be there at the door_ _(_ _ **But Big's here too!**_ _)_

 _My maiden aunt's mind is vicious (_ _ **Ooh, your lips are delicious**_ _)_

 _But maybe just a cigarette more_ _(_ _ **Since when do you smoke?**_ _)_

 _X_

 _I've got to get home (_ _ **But baby, you'll freeze out there**_ _)_

 _Say, lend me your comb_ _(_ _ **It's up to your knees out there)**_

 _You've really been grand (_ _ **I thrill when you touch my hand**_ _)_

 _But don't you see (_ _ **How can you do this thing to me?**_ _)_

 _X_

 _There's bound to be talk tomorrow (_ _ **Think of my life long sorrow**_ _)_

 _At least there will be plenty implied (_ _ **If you caught pneumonia and died**_ _)_

 _I really can't stay (_ _ **Get over that old doubt**_ _)_

 _ **Oh, but it's cold, baby, it's cold outside!**_ *Another case of Sonic just saying that line, but he held it out the final note*

As the music ended, Sonic stood in front of the door and her, leaning against the frame with one hand to his head and a warm grin on his face. Their friends could not take the hijinks anymore and burst out laughing. What they had witnessed was the most ridiculous, hilarious, cheesiest, and cutest thing ever.

"So will you stay, Ames?" He looked deep into her jade green eyes, his favorite part of her (save for her adorable face). She thought about it as she studied his face. To her, he was still as handsome as ever. She wanted to leave, but she remembered what he had said in his call from the previous week. She raised her eyebrow, making him a bit uneasy.

"Alright, hedgehog. I'll stay." He exhaled and some of their friends were happy too. "But let's get one thing straight." His smile was quickly gone as was everyone else's when her tone changed and her finger was in front of his face. "I'm only staying because of my friends. Understand?" He nodded slowly, frightened by her ire. "Good. And Sonic?"

SLAP!

A collective wince of pain was done by everyone in the room. The guys cringed in pain, the girls all gasped. She hit him so hard that he leaned over to catch himself. When he stood upright, she screamed, "THAT WAS FOR THE TRAIN STATION! THAT WAS FOR LYING TO ME! DOESN'T A PROMISE MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!"

SLAP!

She came out with another out-of-nowhere strike, leaving the room uneasily quiet. He was speechless and shocked. His mind raced. This was not what he wanted to happen tonight. He just wanted to talk to her, to explain himself, but it did not look like she would be having any of what he was selling.

Sonic tried to reach out for her, but only took a step. His face had a mouth that was half-hung open, had saddened eyes, and had a genuine heart-broken feel to it. His ears drooped down as he bowed his head, his arms dangling in defeat, and his eyes pointed to the ground. Everyone could feel for him. Even he did not deserve that. He walked toward the empty bar, declining any help as he went that way. He could take the embarrassment, but to have his love get rejected like an insurance claim, it almost broke his heart.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

 _You would not believe how tedious formatting the version of this story was. An italicized X means that the song played switches verses to refrains._

 _And this is where the story takes an absolutely ridiculous turn as evident in Sonic and Amy's unbelievable (if not unrealistic) duet. This is where things get interesting. If she's not willing to listen, will Sonic be able to get her back?_

 _All characters in this story are the property of SEGA and Archie Comics. All songs are the property of their respective artists and record labels._


	4. 3: An Old Lover's Advice

**CH. 3 – An Old Lover's Advice**

For the last half hour, everyone was conversing, albeit uneasily. They were drinking some of the homemade eggnog that Cream and her mom, Vanilla, had whipped up. They were devouring the summer-sausage and cheese platter. But not him. He sat alone at the bar, only halfway done with his first whiskey-on-the-rocks.

He was devastated. She still had not forgiven him for not being there. But it was not his fault. He still wanted to talk to her, but considering the way they met up for the first time in a year, her mood was off-putting and left a bad taste in his mouth… or maybe that was the whiskey.

He did not think it was going to be easy to get her back, but he also had not prepared himself for what she was going to say back to him. Oh, and that slap still hurt. Heck, his face was still red from the sting of it.

"Y'Know, Sonic, being away from all your friends is not what I'd call being a good host."

He knew who that was. He was so deep in self-pity that he did not notice her. And she did not come alone. It was her husband. They had married privately only three weeks ago, and that was shame. Not because he was not hers, but because he would have paid top dollar to be a part of that ceremony, or at least the reception to embarrass the newlyweds.

He smiled and looked up at them. "Yeah, you're probably right," replied. She offered a hug up to which he got off his barstool and accepted. He hugged his old friend and gave her husband a firm handshake. Then he turned back to his old flame. "How're you doing, Sally?"

"Can't complain." She grabbed her husband's hand and leaned up against him.

"I suppose you're gonna say the same thing, MK?"

"I think you know me too well, my friend," Monkey Khan responded. Sonic smirked, rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"Would it have killed you send us an invitation to your hitching ceremony?" Sonic teased. To no surprise, the two royals chuckled.

"It's not that we didn't want everyone there…," Sally started.

"I'm just pulling your leg, Sal," Big Blue responded with a chuckle. "I respect that you wanted to keep this private. Especially since it involved two kingdoms merging."

"Sonic?" she asked. "I don't mean to upset you, but what happened back there with Amy?" Sonic's smiling was short-lived. He turned back to his sad frown and hung his head. "Is she still upset about that day at the train station?"

"Sally…," Khan warned.

"No, it's alright." He sighed. "Yeah, it does have to deal with that day, specifically. I knew she was mad at me, but I never thought-."

"You can't expect her forgive you out of the blue for what you did… no pun intended."

"I know, but… but I just need a chance to explain everything to her."

"Explain?" Khan queried.

"Yeah. If she would just give me a chance, I could explain why I didn't show up. I just need to talk to her."

"Sonic," Sally started, "you really like her, don't you?" He remained quiet and stared at the floor with his arms folded. "Or maybe it's not a matter of liking her…?"

"Sal, remember what I said to her at your party last year?" She smiled.

"So just talk to her." Sonic went back to being stoic.

"It's just not that easy. There's-."

"Sonic, you and I dated for years! You're my best friend that isn't MK. You can tell me anything." Sonic rubbed his chest. Every so often it would flare up in pain, but these days, he just ignored it. "There's something you're not telling us."

"Sally, you said that I could talk to you about anything, right?" She nodded. "This is different. I had the same conversation, more or less, with Tails earlier today, and I'm going to tell you what I told him: I appreciate your concern and willingness to help, but this is something I can only talk to Amy and Amy alone. I don't wish to offend you, it's just something I… well, y'know, talk to Amy about."

She nodded with a sympathetic smile. "I understand, Sonic. Just know that I'm-. Oh, sorry…," she said as she grabbed her husband's hand, "Just… know that… that we're here… to help you if you… if you… oh, god!"

"Sally? Are you alright?" The princess had gone from fine to looking green faster than the time it took for Sonic to break the sound barrier.

"Bathroom… _where_?!" She looked like she was going to toss her (Christmas) cookies at any time, so Sonic opened a door down a nearby hall and turned on the light for her. "Thank you!" She rushed in, slammed the door shut, and went for the toilet. What the two guys heard next was a sickly-sounding splashing of toilet water and whatever she ate.

"Did Sally eat something bad?" Sonic asked. "It was probably that summer-sausage. I thought there was something funky about it!"

"I… don't think it was the meat, Sonic."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the summer-sausage has been gone for a while now, and you would've seen more people go the toilet sooner if it was bad."

"Okay, so if it wasn't the meat, then what was it?"

"Um, how do I put this?" Sonic raised an eyebrow at the husband of her ex.

"Put what how?"

"Well, let's just say this has been happening for a week-and-a-half now." Now Khan was smiling. Sonic was now more confused than before. First Sally vomits (violently, at that), then Khan said what he said with a twinge of embarrassment and nervousness, and now he had a smug grin on his face that could rival Sonic's very own and seemed very happy about her wife praising the porcelain gods.

"She's had the flu for this long?! Then why'd you bring her here?!"

"It isn't flu."

"Then else could it-?" His eyes lit up like the first Christmas tree lighting of the year. He looked at Khan with his mouth hung wide open and the same optical expression described. He pointed at him with one hand, and with the other hand, he pointed to Sally through the door, as he turned his head to Mr. Khan then to Mrs. Khan and back again. "Nooooooooooo…" Khan laughed wholeheartedly at his friend's mannerisms. Sonic's shock turned into a giddy and somewhat obnoxious laughter. "DUDE! CONGRATS!" He took his friend's hand and gave him a hardy handshake.

Khan simply chuckled with a smile as bright as the sun. "Thank you, my friend."

"How long?"

"According to the doctors, a month."

"Wow. Wait, if she's a month into it, and you got married three weeks ago… well, I guess it's a good thing you two tied the knot when you did."

"Yes, it was. And let's just say that it was a _great_ Thanksgiving." Sonic was taken back a bit with that quip and looked at Khan mildly disgusted, obviously not needing to know the exact circumstances of her pregnancy. Sonic just shook his head. Sally walked out of the restroom still looking sickly while better simultaneously. "You alright, Sally?"

"I'm fine. Oh, this sucks."

"Khan here told me the news. Congrats, Princess!"

She had completely forgotten the Sonic was still hanging around. She smirked and looked at Khan. "Well, I guess they were going to find out eventually."

"Wait," Sonic started, "no one else knows?"

"No. Actually Sonic, we were going to tell everyone tonight, but that'd be rude because, well, it is _your_ party."

"Heck, no! By all means, tell them!"

"I'm a bit surprised by your enthusiasm about this, Sonic."

"Sorry, it's just that… wow!"

"Sonic, we came here to try and cheer you up. Are you feeling better?"

He nodded. "A little bit."

"I hope you and Amy can sort things out. I'll even try talking to her if that'll help."

Sonic turned to her and nodded. "Thanks, Sal, I appreciate it. Now, I think we've a party to rejoin!" The three headed back into the party where Sonia was playing the Charlie Brown theme song, sounding oh-so-wonderfully as she tickled the ivories. Manic was trying to swoon Mina with his sick drum beats on another side of the room, and it looked like he was succeeding. Tails was busy at the fireplace getting it ready to ignite, squirting lighter fluid into the massive fireplace.

Looking down through the chimney, a fat man could see liquid squirting. It came out in spurts and he grinned. "Hohohohohoho! They're so drunk that they're pissing in the fireplace! Now is my time to act!"

Sonic was looking around for his lost lover when he found her at the bar with a water bottle in her hand while she was talking to Bunnie Rabbot and Antoine D'Coolette. She was enjoying their conversation by the looks of things. Sonic would let them have their time in the sun for the current moment, waiting for her to be alone. But for the time being, he had something else to say. As he grabbed the microphone from the stage, he signaled Sonia to end the tune. She played the last few bars and Sonic flipped the mic on.

"Excuse me, everyone!" Sonic's guests had all stopped and turned to him. "First of all, sorry for not being around the last few minutes, and secondly-." A sudden THUD came from the fireplace as the world's worst Santa Claus impersonator came crashing down from the chimney.

"Santa Claus?" asked a stunned NICOLE. "I thought he was just a myth!"

Whoever this guy was, he had a belly that could rival the world's greatest toy deliverer's own, that was for sure, but he needed more facial hair than just a fantastic and obnoxious mustache. And didn't Kris Kringle have a head of white hair and a matching beard?!

"Hohoho! Well, it looks like I ruined a good party! Now…," the fat man whipped out a small gun while still in the chimney. "Who's the first to die?" He surveyed the room, and his grin was quickly gone. "Wait, none of you look drunk!" Then he turned to Sonic, who looked like he was about to go off like a volcano, shaking violently and the fires of hell in his eyes. The obese quack's confident disposition was quickly gone when he saw Big Blue, and it caused him to drop the weapon.

"Eggman… GET. OUT. AND WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT WE WERE DRUNK?!" Every word Sonic hissed out seemed to startle everyone to no end.

"Well… I saw one of you taking a leak in the fire from the chimney…"

Sonic gestured to his best friend to hand him the bottle that he used, which he did, and showed it to his nemesis. "It's lighter fluid. For someone with an IQ of 300, you're dumber than a box of rocks." He got closer to the doctor and proceeded to squirt the fluid on his black boots.

"H-Hey, stop that!" Sonic zoomed away for a split second and returned with a small book of matches. The doctor felt his heart drop.

"You have to the count of '3' to get out of my house exactly the way you came or…"

"You wouldn't!" Eggman's nervousness had reached new heights.

"1…" He struck a match, voiding the color from Eggman's face.

"Sonic, think about the consequences!"

"2…" He walked closer and closer to the chimney and held out his hand over the soaking firewood. Eggman saw his chance and knocked the lit match out of his hand, extinguishing it due to the sudden wind change of the exchange. He tried to sucker-punch Sonic, but Sonic countered it too easily and knocked Eggman into the bricks in back of the fireplace and grabbed him by his jacket, pulling him inches away from his face. The doctor was so scared his teeth were chattering like a nutcracker. "Listen, and listen good, Egghead. It's Christmas Eve, and you chose _today_ to start a fight?!" His nemesis stayed silent. Fear was evident as it was visible through his blue sunglasses. "GET. OUT. NOW!" Eggman quickly grabbed his previously dropped gun and holstered it. Then he whipped out a grapple gun from another holster pants and shot a line up to the top. "Good. And Eggman?" The doctor turned to see Sonic with another lit match in his hand, and tried to activate his gun to get him out of there. "Feliz Navidad." He tossed the match into the soaked wood, igniting it. Eggman started his harness in time, but his boots still caught fire. "Nos consideran incluso, Eggman."

The momentum shot Eggman out of the chimney with his boots were still ablaze. He rolled over on the roof's fresh, accumulating snow and was able to extinguish the flames shortly before getting to his feet. "I'M GOING TO END THAT HEDGEH-! WH-WH-WHOA!" The doctor stepped on a patch of ice and began to roll… right off the edge of the house, flailing his arms as he fell toward the cold ocean below.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!"

The group heard his scream and quickly ran out onto one of the balconies to see what was happening. What they saw was Eggman falling a very far distance, and they waited for impact. Eggman's positioning could not have been worse he hit the Central Sea.

SPLASH!

A collective "OOOOOOOOOH!" and wince of pain was done by all of them on impact. They had just witnessed Eggman survive the world's most spectacular belly-flop.

"Hey, Tails," asked Knuckles, "how far of a drop is it to the water below?"

"From the ground it's 90 yards, but from the roof it's 100."

"So… what? He fell the length of a football field into the cold water?"

"Correction," stated Manic, "He _belly-flopped_ the length of a football field into the cold water!"

"I'LL SKIN ALL OF YOU RODENTS!" the doctor yelled from the frigid waters below.

The group of heroes laughed whole-heartedly as they headed back inside. Some of them got new drinks as Sonic went back for the mic. "Alright… well, I guess Santa's not all he's _cracked_ up to be." A few chuckled.

Cracked? Egg? Get it?

"You got that right!" blared Shard. "I didn't even get what I wanted!"

"Please, Shard, the only thing you want this Christmas is a chance under the mistletoe with NICOLE." A few people spit out their drinks, a few dropped their food, but they all laughed incredibly hard at Sonic's zing. The holo-lynx went wide-eyed, blushed as red as Knuckles, and looked like she had lost all life in her eyes. Shard was destroyed. He was frozen where he stood, unable to comprehend that everyone now knew he liked NICOLE. "But in all seriousness, let's get back on topic. As you all know, a few weeks ago Sally and Monkey Khan had a private wedding ceremony!" The group all clapped for them as the couple held hands. "And apparently they have some big news for us. Sally? MK?" He handed Sally the microphone with everyone's eyes on them.

"Um… yeah… we do have some news." Sally gripped Khan's hand tighter. "Well, a few days after the ceremony, we went to the doctor to deal what seemed like flu. As it turns out… we're… we're…," she tried to say it, but it just would not come out… that is until Khan grabbed the mic from her hands.

"We're going to have a baby," he said calmly, sending the room into a joyous frenzy full of girls screaming happily and the guys congratulating with the duo with pats on the back. Khan tossed the mic back to Sonic.

"I personally would like to say, 'congratulations', to the happy couple!" Sonic added before turning off the microphone and setting back on the stand. He started looking around for Amy, but once again, she was gone before he could realize it. His ears hung low and his cheery disposition was now replaced with a saddened look once again. He started walking back towards the hallway and stepped into his room.

Meanwhile, Sonia and Manic came to Tails, who had just given his congratulations to Sally and Khan. "Tails?" Sonia asked.

"What is it?"

"Something seemed off with Sonic when Eggman came down the chimney."

"Yeah," Manic added, "he seemed more ticked-off than usual to see his fat face."

"I've never seen him be so upset with the doc before!"

"And then he got right up in his face and torched him in front of everyone!"

"You're right," said Tails. "Come to think of it, Sonic said something to Eggman. It sounded Spanish."

"Yeah, what did he say?"

"I think he said, 'Nos consideran incluso'."

"Okay, I'm gonna need a translation," said Manic.

"It means 'Consider us even'," said Sonia.

" _Even_? Even for what?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

 _E_ _ggman, what did you do to Sonic to make him hate you so much?! You used to be so jolly! Jolly, Chirstmas, get it? *cricket noices* Okay, moving on..._

 _This chapter has a lot of bearing of what will happen in chapter 5, so stay tuned._

 _That's all for the uploads today, but the last three chapters and epilogue will be up tomorrow at some point, so keep a wheather eye out for it when i pick up uploading on the 17th._

 _All characters in this story are the property of SEGA and Archie Comics. All songs are the property of their respective artists and record labels._

 _Oh, one last thing. I ship Sally Acorn and Monkey Khan... HARD. Just don't ask me to join any groups regarding that shipping. SonAmy is my OTP (if it wasn't obvious)._


	5. 4: Words Like Poison

**CH. 4 – Words Like Poison**

As Sonic walked into his room, he flipped on the light and grabbed the back of skull, frustrated with himself. He could hear a few murmurs from his friends about what had just transpired, and he knew he took it too far in front of them all, especially Amy. He did not lose his cool very often, so it was a rare sight. It was a side he never liked showing. Man, his emotions were showing their true colors, the trouble being Sonic was having the hardest time corralling them.

What was he going to do? Amy was not talking to him, his emotions were running more rampant than he ever could dream of doing, he got slapped twice (so hard that he swore the hand-print she dished out was still visible), and the list went on. All he wanted was a chance to talk to her at the very least, but no, he was not getting that, and that was only adding to his frustration.

His ears perked up at the sound of a piano playing. With curiosity, he opened the door slightly and saw Sonia conversing with Manic and Tails. " _Wait_ ," he thought. " _If Sonia's there then…?_ " The playing began again. It was coming from next door: Sonia's room.

His eyes lit up. But he had to be sure she was there. He shut the door and went to the glass door on the opposite end of his room that led to his personal balcony. Every bedroom had one, even the guest rooms. He jumped over the railing with ease, landing on his sister's room's balcony.

He looked through the glass, and there she was. He could hear his sister's personal piano being put to good use. Due to the orientation of the instrument, he saw the right side of her body. Maybe this was his chance. He slowly opened the sliding door and could hear her angelic playing much better than before. She never was one to play in front of many people, but Amy knew how to tickle the ivories as well as anyone. Heck, she could Sonia a run for her money.

She stopped.

" _Busted!_ " he thought.

He quickly closed the door and hid outside around a corner that was beyond any line of sight for Amy. But she stopped only to give her hands a rest. She resumed and he peered from behind the corner to see if the coast was clear. It was, and he reopened the door silently. She started playing a familiar tune to one of his favorite Christmas movies, _The Grinch that Stole Christmas_. One of her favorite recording artists had performed it. She lowly built up the piano music. Sure, there were no violins to accompany her, but she made due, and proceeded to sing Faith Hill ( watch?v=nmGSHZYZ74c).

 _Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you?_

 _Why have you gone away?_

 _Where is the laughter you used to bring me?_

 _Why can't I hear music play?_

 _X_

 _My world is changing_

 _I'm rearranging_

 _Does that mean Christmas changes too?_

 _X_

 _Where are you Christmas? Do you remember_

 _The one you used to know?_

 _I'm not the same one, see what the time's done_

 _Is that why you have let me go?_

 _X_

 _Christmas is here_

 _Everywhere, oh_

 _Christmas is here_

 _If you care, oh_

 _X_

 _If there is love in your heart and your mind_

 _You will feel like Christmas all the time_

 _X_

 _I feel you, Christmas, I know I've found you_

 _You never fade away_

 _The joy of Christmas stays here inside us_

 _Fills each and every heart with love_

 _X_

 _Where are you Christmas?_

 _Fills your heart with love_

She ended on a long, flowing note. Sonic never took his eyes of her. To him, not only was she his angel, but she had the singing voice of one as well. Her singing and playing were so calming, so emotional, and much better than the old days when she would only scream out his name whenever she saw him (followed by a rib-crushing hug). To quote another one of his favorite movies, "When she sings, it darn near breaks your heart." The problem being that it did.

"Or at least I wish my heart was filled with love," Amy whispered, referring to the final stanza. Sonic's ears drooped because of her words.

" _Ouch_ ," Sonic thought. " _Amy, give me a chance. I can give you love again. Just give a chance._ "

She resumed her playing. Her next choice started out sounding like "Jingle Bells", just with a slightly slower tempo, but he surprised when the lyrics were not about noisy ding-a-linging instruments. Then it hit Sonic that she was going to play _The River_ ( watch?v=7dgkU_glEEU yes, it's Idina Menzel's cover of the original song, but this is how I found the song to begin with).

 _It's coming on Christmas_

 _And they're cutting down trees_

 _Putting up reindeer_

 _And singing songs of joy and peace_

 _Oh, I wish I had a river I could skate away on_

 _X_

 _It don't snow here_

 _Stays pretty green_

 _I'm gonna make a lot of money_

 _And quit this crazy scene_

 _Oh, I wish I had a river I could skate away on_

 _X_

 _I wish I had a river so long_

 _I would teach my feet how to fly_

 _Oh, I wish I had a river I could skate away on_

 _I made my baby cry_

 _X_

 _He tried hard to help me_

 _He put me at ease_

 _He loved me so naughty_

 _It made me weak in the knees_

 _Oh I wish I had a river I could skate away on_

 _X_

 _I'm so hard to handle_

 _I'm selfish and I'm sad_

 _Now I've gone and lost the best baby_

 _That I've ever had_

 _Oh, I wish I had a river I could skate away on_

 _X_

 _I wish I had a river so long_

 _I would teach my feet how to fly_

 _Oh, I wish I had a river I could skate away on_

 _I made my baby say goodbye_

 _X_

 _It's coming on Christmas_

 _And they're cutting down trees_

 _Putting up reindeer_

 _And singing songs of joy and peace_

 _I wish I had a river I could skate away on_

When she ended her second tune, a frown was all that was on her face. It broke his heart to see her like that. He wanted to console her something fierce, but he was afraid of what her reaction would be to his eavesdropping. " _Probably a hammer to the skull_ ," he thought.

"I need some air," she said to herself. His eyes shot open. She could not know that he was eavesdropping. She looked down at the ground as she walked closer. He quickly, but quietly shut the door. Next, he got up on the railing and hopped onto the roof, staying as quiet on the roof as Santa usually does. The snow chilled him more than the sudden piercing wind did.

She slid the door open, walking to the edge and grabbing the railing. He could still see the right side of her face, and his heart melted when he saw how the full moon shined down on her face and made her jade green eyes glimmer like fireworks on the 4th of July. But he could see something unpleasant. In her eyes he saw pain, doubt, and uncertainty.

In her head, she wished for an answer. She wanted Sonic something fierce. Amy had always wanted him ever since she was saved fifteen years ago by him. Now he was trying to get back into her life. Did she want that? She really did not know. She actually was without answer. Was it that he broke his promise to her that day? That was part of it. But he said he could explain it. Yeah, but him not even calling or trying to get into contact with her for? She knew Sonic could do better that. Then again, that voicemail of hers was harsh.

She hung her head. She hated when she was at war with herself. It could and would drive any sane person mad. She looked to the east to see the full moon in all of its glory. To the left of it was the brightest star in the sky, perfectly symbolic of the time of the year. She folded her hands and wished on it. He wanted to know what she was wishing for, but he could only guess.

When she finished, she felt better, but something was nagging at her. She had to say something, even if it was aloud. She was alone (or so she thought), so she could afford to say something off the record. But these words were like arsenic. Poison in her mouth, but she needed to vent something, even if it was aloud and a lie. She took a deep breath.

"Sonic, sometimes I wish we had never met."

His eyes grew, the irises and pupils shrunk to the size of mustard seeds, and he gasped. The wind howled, covering the sound and keeping his presence shrouded. " _No. No,_ " he thought. " _That… that's not true!_ " His expression told the story. Not being around her for a year did not shatter it, but eight words, heard soundly, did the trick. She hung her head and walked back inside, about to rejoin the crowd.

He was catatonic. He did not move. Not even the piercing cold winds distracted him. He was broken. He teared up with an open-mouth frown. "She… she…" He could not end a simple thought. The only thing that went through his head, plaguing him to be more accurate, were those eight words.

He found himself in his room, not knowing how he got there. He must have blacked out. It had to have been the only solution. What he held in his hands was a black velvet box, a box that he should've given Amy last year. He was sorely tempted to throw the piece out the window and into the ocean, and then have him follow suit. But that would not solve anything.

He had a great look at her face when she was out there. Something kept himself from believing her words. It was definitely her face. It showed so much pain and torture, probably because of his actions. Even though he could explain every last detail about last Christmas Eve, he still felt immeasurable guilt for it over the last year for still not being there.

Or maybe because it was that he was trying to muscle his way back into her life? He thought that that could have been it.

He had convinced himself that she did not mean it. He believed that she was just saying it. But the words still stung and played and replayed like a broken record. It drove him to tears. They manifested themselves on the roof, but now they started falling like shooting stars. And his whimpering… Oh, the sad squeaks he made. He did not know how much longer he could keep his emotions inside for much longer.

"Sonic?" a familiar voice asked. A knock followed suit. He did not stop his pain-induced noises. A look to the door gave him the picture. Through a crease of light coming from the bottom of the door, he knew that there were three people at his door, and he could guess who. But not now. He needed to be alone. Their presence would only cause him into more pain, mainly because he was supposed to be the hero. He was never supposed to show any pain.

"Sonic? We can hear you. Is everything alright?" Tails' voice sounded sympathetic. Sonic made his decision, he had to be someplace other than his room to let it all out. He set the box down on his dresser and did what he did best: run. He bolted through the door, hitting someone who foolishly stood behind it. Tails and Sonia saw his face. "Sonic?"

He rushed past them into the hallway, still blubbering and incoherent. "Sonic, wait!" His sister begged. He did not stop. He opened a door and slammed it loudly, catching a lot of people's attention.

"Ow, my nose!" exclaimed Manic, still trying to gain his bearings since he got a door to the beeper. "Where's Sonic?"

"He went downstairs. C'mon!" exclaimed Sonia.

"Sonia?" asked Tails, grabbing her arm. "Let's wait a minute or two. We don't know what happened, so maybe-."

"No! He needs us!" She pulled her arm away and gave chase, followed by Manic, and finally Tails, albeit reluctantly.

Sonic slammed the door behind him and continued running until he reached the basement. It doubled as a man cave, complete with a small movie theatre and a circular table in another section of the room surrounded by four recliners and a couch. That was where he stopped his sprint.

" _She didn't mean that_ ," he said to himself mentally. " _She didn't mean that. She didn't mean that! SHE DIDN'T MEAN THAT. SHE DIDN'T MEAN THOSE WORDS! I KNOW SHE DIDN'T!_ "

It had reached his boiling point where he spread his arms, looked up and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! NO! NO! AH… AH… AHHHHHHHH!" His screaming was loud, and let out every emotion he had in his system, but felt like it still was not enough. He fell on the couch and screamed in pain some more into a nearby, crying bitterly into it.

He had cried about this kind of thing during the duration of the last year, but never this badly. With every tear shed, his frustration diminished, but at a very slow pace. "She didn't mean it!" he screamed into the pillow. "She didn't mean it! She didn't mean it! She didn't mean it!" Over and over, he convinced himself that her words rung untrue. He knew deep down he was right.

His pillow was now soaked with salty tears. "She didn't mean it. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean it." He sniffled amid the crying. Another scream, this time lower and muffled by the pillow. Now he tasted the bitter water. It was like vinegar. He clenched the pillow, looking for another way for the pain to leave him, but to no avail.

For several minutes it strung along. He was done for the moment. Besides, now he had company. For how long they were there, he was not sure, but it killed them to Sonic look like he just had all of the happiness in his life ripped away from him. The pain, the inner torture, the look of defeat. It was too much for them to comprehend. He was Sonic the Hedgehog, not some crybaby. But no, this made Sonic look normal to any other person, but not him. No one was used to see him in this state.

He looked up. God, he looked like hell. Red eyes, shrunken irises and pupils, sniffling on every inhale of air, the sign of defeat. All of it. Sonia, Manic, and Tails watched in horror as their friend and brother was in more pain than anyone could have put him through. Eggman could only dream of making his arch-nemesis look like this. Manic's and Tails' mouths hung open, just stunned at his current state. His sister was crying silently, not even blubbering. She just had a constant water flow coming down.

"Sonic…," Tails said.

"Please… please leave me alone," Sonic forced out amid the sniffling.

"Bro, no," answered Manic.

"Oh, Sonic," said Sonia, running up to her brother and giving him a needed hug. He positioned himself better and held her tightly, exerting more of his bad feelings out, but there were still plenty left hanging around. She broke away and looked him dead in the eyes. "Sonic, what happened?" He was silent and looked down in defeat. "Sonic, please, we can help you. Please."

He restarted his blubbering. "Please, Sonia," he started, "I-I can't."

Tails said, "But Sonic-."

"I SAID LEAVE ME! WHAT AREN'T YOU UNDERSTANDING?!"

Sonic didn't mean to yell at those closest to him, and he hit his head over the couch's armrest as a form of penance. They all gasped at his action.

He looked back up to them and said, "I'm sorry I did that. Please, guys, just leave me alone." Manic was about to say something, even gesturing a helping, reaching hand, but Tails told him just by looking at him to put it down.

"Sonic, if you need us, you know where to find us," said Tails. "C'mon, guys." With that, they hesitantly honored Sonic's wish.

" _Tell them,_ " a voice inside Sonic said. " _You can't hold this in anymore._ "

" _ **No, it's my problem!**_ "

" _You're wrong, now it's their problem too. They can help._ "

" _ **But, I can handle this.**_ "

" _Drop the ego for one minute, just one minute, Sonic! They are offering you a chance. Take it, please!"_

" _ **No! I can't!**_ "

" _Do it!_ "

" _ **No!**_ "

" _Do it!_ "

" _ **No!**_ "

" _Tell them! TELL THEM NOW!_ "

He could not take it anymore.

"ALRIGHT!" he yelled, catching the three's attention mid-stair-ascension. "ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU! JUST STOP BADGERING ME ABOUT IT!" Their looks were of complete surprise and fear. "I can't take it anymore! You win! I'll tell you!" They began walking back to him, taking a good look at him. He was even more of a mess than before.

They stood around the broken hero. He gestured to the surrounding seats for them to sit. They honored his wish and surrounded him, patiently waiting for him to say what he needed to say. "I'll tell you everything."

"We're here for you, Sonic," offered Tails. Finally, he smiled, and in doing so, made the other three follow suit.

"Okay, it all started on Christmas Eve of last year…"

* * *

When he finished, their expressions matched his saddened look. He explained every last detail. That day, his tardiness, the station, the black box, the torture he received both physically and mentally, the motive for the party, Eggman, Amy, and finally Amy's words on the balcony. The room remained dead quiet when he finished.

"S-Sonic…," said Tails, "We… we had no idea."

"Bro," said Manic, "Just… whoa."

"How could you keep something like this from us?! And for so long?!" asked Sonia. He did not answer his sister's question. He felt lousy enough the way he already did. "Please, Sonic, why?"

"Sonia, I think my actions spelled it out. Besides, you know how much I hate people digging into my personal life."

"I'm sorry, it's just-."

"I know you're sorry. I know you're all sorry."

"Sonic, we'll always be here to help you," said Tails. "It doesn't always have to be in battle. It could be when it's something that hits closer to home." Sonic looked up and simply nodded with a broken smile. His eyes were still red, and his muzzle housed dried tears. But there was no denying it; he felt a little better by letting it all out.

"Bro," started Manic, "I don't want to the person to say this, but…"

"'But' what, Manic?"

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe if Amy doesn't want to hear you out, much less talk to you, then maybe it's time to move on." His slightly cheery smile was gone and replaced with one angry face.

"What?!" Sonic hissed. "Do you wanna run that by me again?!"

"Hold on, Sonic, maybe Manic's right," said Tails, trying to calm him down.

"No. I can't do that. I won't do that!"

"Sonic, please, maybe he's right."

"NO! HE'S NOT RIGHT!"

"Bro, calm down!" interjected Manic.

"NO! SHUT UP! SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! JUST SHUT UP!" He had snapped with fire in his eyes, along with more tears coming down. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NO IDEA! I MAY HAVE TOLD EVERY LAST, GOD-FORSAKEN DETAIL, BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! NONE OF YOU DO! YOU DIDN'T GO THROUGH THE THINGS I WENT THROUGH, SO HOW THE HELL COULD YOU KNOW?! NONE OF YOU HAVE EVER BEEN SO IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE, SO IN LOVE AND INTO THAT PERSON, THAT YOU KNEW THAT YOUR LOVE WAS SOMETHING SO PERFECT, SO PURE, AND SO GOOD THAT NOTHING COULD RUIN IT! NOTHING! AND YOU'VE NEVER EXPERIENCED SOMETHING SO GREAT END *SNAP* JUST LIKE THAT! AND IT WASN'T BECAUSE OF WHAT I DID WRONG, IT WASN'T BECAUSE OF SOMETHING SHE DID WRONG, BUT BECAUSE OF SOMETHING THAT WAS OUT OF MY CONTROL! AND I CAN'T HAVE IT BACK! AND NOW SHE HATES ME FOR IT! THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD'VE DONE! NOT A DAMN THING THAT I COULD'VE DONE DIFFERENTLY COULD'VE PREVENTED THIS! SHE HATES ME BECAUSE I BROKE A PROMISE! I NEVER BREAK PROMISES TO FRIENDS, ESPECIALLY TO SOMEONE LIKE AMY! I TOLD HER I WAS GOING TO SEE HER OFF THAT DAY! I SAID THAT TO HER FACE! AND WHAT HAPPENED?! I GOT SCREWED AND I LOST THE ONE THING THAT I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT AND I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO HAVE OR FEEL IT FOR A WHOLE YEAR! FOR 365 GODDAMN DAYS I HAVE BEEN IN HELL BECAUSE I FEEL GUILTY FOR WHAT HAPPENED. YEAH, I SAID IT! I GOT SCREWED AND I STILL FEEL RESPONSIBLE! AND IT'S NOT JUST BECAUSE OF THAT! I WAS TOO MUCH OF A WUSS. I COULDN'T MAN-UP AND GET THROUGH HER VOICEMAIL, I COULDN'T TALK TO HER. HECK, PRIOR TO TONIGHT, WE HAVEN'T SPOKEN IN A YEAR! AND NOW, BY SOME CHRISTMAS MIRACLE, SHE IS UP THERE! SHE DIDN'T HAVE TO COME, SHE REALLY DIDN'T, BUT I ASKED HER. I FINALLY HAD THE COJONES TO FINALLY TRY AND TALK TO HER, AND NOW THE BEST THING THAT HAS AND WILL EVER HAPPEN TO ME WON'T EVEN TALK TO ME! AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! EGGMAN MAY HAVE MADE ME BREAK MY PROMISE TO HER, BUT I WAS THE ONE WHO DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH TO TRY AND GET HER BACK! AND IT'S KILLING ME!"

His confidants were dead quiet his rant. He was letting every last bad emotion out on them. But they were taking it, because they had upset him. "But Sonic," Tails started, "what she said on the balcony-."

"I KNOW WHAT SHE SAID, TAILS, I WAS THERE! BUT YOU DIDN'T SEE THE LOOK IN HER EYES WHEN SHE SAID IT! THERE WAS PAIN, SUFFERING, DOUBT, AND LORD KNOWS HOW MANY OTHER THINGS ON HER MIND, BUT I KNOW SHE DID NOT MEAN THOSE WORDS! I KNOW IN MY HEART THAT SHE JUST SAID IT JUST TO VENT SOME FRUSTRATION OUT! I KNOW SOMEWHERE, DEEP DOWN, SHE WANTS ME BACK IN HER LIFE! I'LL LIVE AND DIE BY THAT STATEMENT! BUT I PUT MY STUPID EGO IN FRONT ME LIKE I ALWAYS DO, AND NOW I'VE DRIVEN HER AWAY! I AM TRYING MY BEST TO GET BACK INTO HER LIFE, BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT IS TO TRY AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! I CAN'T TAKE THE SUFFERING ANYMORE! I DON'T WANNA FEEL LIKE MY LIFE ISN'T WORTH LIVING ANYMORE! I _NEED_ HER! I NEED HER BACK IN MY LIFE! I NEED HER PRESENCE, HER BEAUTIFUL FACE, HER GORGEOUS EYES, WHAT SHE DOES BEST, WHAT SHE DOESN'T DO BEST, HER POSITIVES, HER NEGATIVES, HER STRENGTHS, HER WEAKNESSES, EVERY LITTLE QUIRK ABOUT HER, HER FAVORITE THINGS, I NEED EVERYTHING ABOUT HER! I NEED HER! I HAVE NEVER NEEDED OR WANTED ANYTHING MORE BADLY IN MY WHOLE LIFE! NOT EVEN THE THOUGHT OF EGGMAN DEAD OR DAD BEING ALIVE FOR ONE MINUTE SO THAT HE CAN GIVE ME A HUG IS GOOD ENOUGH! I HAVE NEVER, _EVER_ WANTED ANYTHING MORE IN MY ENTIRE FREAKING LIFE THAN HER AND ME TOGETHER. JUST AMY ROSE AND ME, SONIC THE FREAKING HEDGEHOG, LOVING EACH OTHER 'TIL THE DAY THAT WE DIE! AND YOU'RE ASKING ME TO DROP IT?! FORGET WHAT HE HAD?! LIKE IT'S SOME SORT OF AN ABOMINATION?! I CAN'T DO THAT! I JUST CAN'T!" He started to breakdown and cry bitterly again, this time with no pillow to catch the tears and even louder than before. His sobbing was for everyone to hear, and it killed them to see him so tortured, so in pain. "I just can't forget her. I can't… I can't forget of what we had. I can't go on anymore without her! It's driving me insane! AND I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

He screamed again and continued his emotional breakdown. What could they say? He was honest like he was always with them. He laid every last one of emotions and frustrations out on the table. There was no way he could have made that whole thing up. And they were wrong for pushing him to this point.

"Sonic?" his sister asked cautiously. "After all this time, after what you've done, you still… you still love her?"

He looked at her and nodded. "Yes! I can't stop loving her! I will never stop loving her, because, and I will take this to my grave, Amy Rose was, is, and will always be the best thing to ever… _ever_ happen to me. And I just want her back. I just… I just… want her back. I need her back, don't you get it?! I LOVE HER, AND I WILL NEVER STOP LOVING HER!"

Sonic panted, trying to fully catch his breath amidst the crying and the yelling. Sonia, Manic, and Tails looked at each other with concern and saddened looks, then back to Sonic, whose face was in his hands. His sister got up and hugged her big brother once more, and he returned the favor.

"I'm sorry, Sonic," she stated softly. Manic and Tails looked at each other, and then got up to hug him too.

"We're all sorry, Sonic," said Manic. "Please, bro, forgive us. You have every right to be mad at us."

Sonic looked up to them, smiling as he did it. "I could never stay mad at you guys, even if you do irk me off sometimes," he said with a sniffle.

After a few minutes of bonding, Sonic's tears were gone as were his bloodshot eyes.

"I have to tell her, guys. I can't go on without at least telling her the truth."

"Believe us, Sonic, we'll make sure she knows," said Tails.

"Thank you. Thanks for hearing me out."

"No problem, bro," said Manic. "Now, I think we should head up back to the party."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

 _Jeez, Sonic really is in love, isn't he? This chapter was one of my favorites to write because of Sonic's gloriously long rant. The rest of the chapters will up soon._

 _All characters in this story are the property of SEGA and Archie Comics. All songs are the property of their respective artists and record labels._


	6. 5: I Can Explain

**CH. 5 – I Can Explain**

The four walked up the stairs and were face-to-face with the door. As Sonic reached for it, Sonia's hand stopped him. He quickly turned around with a confused look on his face.

"Are you sure about this, Sonic?" she asked. He nodded with a smirk. "Alright. Just remember, we're here if you need us." He nodded and smiled again understandingly. Sonic opened door with their way blocked by the Chaotix. None of them looked impressed with the four.

"Care to tell us what happened down there?" asked Espio. "We heard yelling and screaming."

"Just shedding some emotions, but I'm fine now," said Sonic.

"Alright…" said Vector. "Anyway, are we going to be doing any more songs or…?"

"Yes! I was thinking about playing the Elvis Presley and Bing Crosby numbers." They nodded and went back into the living room where their other friends still joked, ate, drank, and genuinely enjoyed each other's company. The eight band members stepped onto the stage and warmed their instruments up, getting the partygoers' attention.

"Alright, folks," Sonic said. "I think you've all waited long enough for us to do some more songs, so without further ado, we'll start with a song that I think, _personifies_ me." He turned to the band. "One, two…" ( watch?v=Uwfz5mMLSDM)

 _I'll have a blue Christmas without you_

 _I'll be so blue just thinking about you_

 _Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_

 _Won't be the same, dear, if you're not here with me_

 _X_

 _And when those blue snowflakes start falling_

 _That's when those blue memories start calling_

 _You'll be doin' all right with your Christmas of white_

 _But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas_

 _X_

 _You'll be doin' all right with your Christmas of white_

 _But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas_

 _X_

 _You'll be doin' all right with your Christmas of white_

 _But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas_

"And now something from Bing Crosby," said Sonic as the band played once more, starting with a wonderful violin bit ( watch?v=GJSUT8Inl14).

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

 _Just like the ones I used to know_

 _Where the tree tops glisten_

 _And children listen_

 _To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

 _X_

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

 _With every Christmas card I write_

 _May your days be merry and bright_

 _And may all your Christmases be white_

 _X_

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

 _Just like the ones I used to know_

 _Where the tree tops glisten_

 _And children listen_

 _To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

 _X_

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

 _With every Christmas card I write_

 _May your days be merry and bright_

 _And may all your Christmases be white_

Sonic surprised everyone with a previously unknown deep voice. It was not as distinct or well-known as Bing Crosby's, but it would leave his friends with something to remember.

With a sound of applause, the band once again took a bow and left the stage. Sonic began walking towards the bar where he needed a drink in the worst way, but there was a certain pink hedgehog talking with Sally there too. To him, it was now or never.

He went behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of water, downing its half-liter volume in one hit while he eavesdropped on the ladies' conversation. He did not catch a lot of it, but he did pick up on a few keywords. After tossing the empty bottle into a recycling bin, he went around to talk to make his move.

"But Sally, I just can't forgive him for what happened," Amy said while rubbing her arm in nervousness. "It's not that simple."

"Sure it is, girl," replied Sally. "He's trying, and you're just pushing him away. I've seen the look in his eyes. He still cares for you, Amy. A lot." Sonic walked up to them with a smile and his hands behind his back. Sally looked to both of them and smiled. "I'll leave you two alone," she said with a wink directed at Amy. With that, she left, leaving the two. "Go get her, tiger," she whispered in Sonic's ear.

"Thanks, Sal," he replied. He turned to Amy, somewhat uncomfortable at his presence. "H-Hi, Amy," he said nervously.

"Hey, Sonic," she replied shyly.

"Look, Amy-."

"Sonic. Please don't."

"Hold on, Ames. I don't want to talk about that." Then he mentally added, " _Not yet at least…_ "

"You don't?" She said mildly surprised.

"I just want us to catch up." With that, he grabbed the barstool to her right and sat down, positioning himself to face her. "So… how was grad school?"

She was not expecting this conversation starter from him. She was sure he would go and try to explain himself (whether she wanted to hear it or not), but no, he tried small talk. "It was… maddening, actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, grad school had its moments, but it was kinda annoying when students didn't have their work done when assignments were assigned months in advance, arguing their bad grades when they didn't show up for the class once during the whole semester, or super-seniors wanting to go into a small room and-."

"I think I get the picture," he said cutting her off. "But other than that…?"

"Other than that… it was okay. I mean, I'll have to go back for another semester or two, but it was more like a… like a…"

"Like a learning experience?"

She wryly smiled. "Yeah. Just the words I was looking for." Both of them chuckled. He loved hearing that giggle of hers, or maybe it was just because he loved everything about her. But he needed to get serious.

"Amy? I know that I did put you in a tough spot tonight, but we really need to talk."

She should have known her better mood would be short-lived. "Sonic… I don't think I want to know."

"Amy, hold on. Trust me, you need to know."

"Do I, Sonic?" OUCH. "Sonic, you could have told me anytime you wanted. You didn't have to wait a year for it!"

"Amy-."

"No, don't 'Amy' me, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Please let me-!"

"I'm leaving, Sonic. Thanks for the invitation." She grabbed all of her gear and stormed for the door.

" _Not again!_ " he thought.

She was getting closer to leaving and he was trying to think of something, but was having trouble. Then it hit him. He ran and caught up with her in no time, grabbing her left wrist, annoying her. This got everyone's attention for the wrong reason. Everyone began to convene for what looked like Sonic forcing Amy to stay against her will. Tails, Manic, and Sonia stopped them all. They gestured to them as if to say that they needed to stay back and let the hedgehogs sort things out.

"Let me go, Sonic!"

"No, Amy."

"Sonic Maurice Hedgehog, I swear to Chaos, if you-!"

"DID YOU MEAN THOSE WORDS?!"

His sudden yell surprised and hushed her. "What?" she asked confused.

He looked her dead in the eyes and said calmly, "Did you mean those words?"

"What words?"

"You have a great singing voice by the way." Now she was thoroughly puzzled. First he did not want her to leave, then something about her saying something, and now her singing voice.

"Sonic, you had better start making sense!"

"I said that you have a great singing voice… kinda like an angel, and you played that piano a few minutes ago beautifully if I may say so." Her confused look turned to a horrified look. Her eyes lit up and she stayed stiff as a board. Sonic knew he had leverage on her. "I said that you sing like an angel and you play like one too. But then you went out onto the balcony…" Her heart sank more as he said each word. He slowly got closer and closer to her. "Amy, please, I have to know. What you said on the balcony as you looked to the starry sky and made a wish… did you mean those words?"

" _There's no way,_ " she thought, " _He… he… there's no way! THERE'S NO WAY HE HEARD ME!_ "

"Amy, please answer me. Did you mean those words?" He put his right hand to her face, cupping it, and looked her in the eyes. His look was very concerned and sad. "Amy, please."

She could not lie to him, only to herself. Her guilt was overflowing because of it. Did she mean them? No. But she convinced herself she had to say something, even if it wasn't true, just to get a monkey off of her back, so to speak.

And now she knew they really needed to have a talk.

She sighed and said in a defeated tone, "Alright, Sonic. You win." A small smile came to his face. Finally he scored an opportunity, and he had no plans of wasting it.

"Follow me." The two weaved their way through the crowd into Sonic's room as everyone watched. Amy went in before him, and he closed the door behind him. "Please, sit," he said, gesturing his hand towards the bed. She did so but did not notice the black box on his dresser. Instead she saw the picture from last year's party. "Amy?" Her eyes went to Sonic. "Thanks."

"Thanks for what?" she asked.

"For coming. It really is nice to see you again."

She slightly smiled at him. "Well, you said it for yourself: I haven't seen the old gang in a while." He smiled, knowing she quoted him (more or less) from that voicemail. "And it's been great to see them all again."

"I had a feeling you'd probably say that. But that's not what I want to talk about, and we both know that." She looked away nervously. "Amy, I think we both knew that we couldn't just go the rest of our lives without talking to each other. So-." He stopped himself and looked back to the door, seeing a lot of foot shadows from underneath it. He put a finger to his mouth for her to be quiet as he slowly walked to the door. He put his ear to it and heard some whispering. He sneered and took a hold of the handle… and proceeded to open the door quickly, catching his brother in the nose for a second time as the rest of their friends gasped in shock.

"OW! My nose!" exclaimed Manic.

"GO EAVESDROP ON SOMEBODY ELSE'S CONVERSATION, WILL YOU?! DOESN'T 'PRIVACY' MEAN ANYTHING?!" He slammed the door shut and heard the people quickly scurry back to the living room. He put his face into his right hand and shook it, rubbing his temple in disgust and disbelief. Then he turned to Amy. "Sorry about that."

"No, they had that coming. Serves 'em right."

"Alright then, where was I?"

To no surprise she was hesitant to answer him, knowing full well what would follow, but she said, "…the rest of our lives without talking to each other."

"Right. So… ladies first… what are you feeling… about um…"

"I think I get what you're trying to say, Sonic. Won't you sit down?"

"Oh, yes." Before sitting, he went to his dresser and picked up the black box and hid it behind his back. He sat down on her right, and she wondered why she did not see the box before. "Amy… what I was trying to say was this: did you really mean what you said on the balcony?" She looked away, obviously embarrassed. He reached out and put his left hand on her right shoulder. When she turned around, she found his sweet, calm face with eyes begging to her. "Please, angel, I need to know."

Angel. It wasn't a word that he threw around in his usual vocabulary, but rather a word exclusively for her. She loved being called that. "Please tell me."

She could not take it anymore. The look he gave her, the way he said it, she had to tell him now. "Sonic, why would I mean those words? How could I? If it wasn't for you, I would have been dead a long time ago. You saved me. _Me._ Some girl who just followed you because she listened to some tarot cards and was your biggest fan. I would never mean those words. I think I'd rather die than mean it."

He knew it. The look in her eyes matched her story. He told his sister, brother, and best friend that she did not mean it, and now he could say that he was right. Not only that, but he smiled at it. But his smile was short-lived.

"But you can't expect me to forgive you and go on with our lives. I mean you said you loved me. You said that you'd be there when I would catch a train and go to grad school. You said those words to me, remember? And what did you do? You didn't come! You said you were going to see me off at the station! You promised! You lied to me, straight to my face!"

"Ames, please, I can explain."

"Oh, you can explain?! Well thank Chaos for that! Listen to me, hedgehog. If you have a reason for you not following through on your promise, then I would love for you to tell me! Go on! You wanted to talk, so let's talk! You wanted to 'explain'? Then go on! What's stopping you?! Go on! Tell me!" Sonic started to lift up his shirt. " _No!_ I do not want to see you shirtless! If you think you can seduce me, then you better think again, Sonic!"

"Amy! I'm trying to explain!"

"By stripping?! You're a pig!" He sighed and looked at her, very annoyed.

"Can I explain, or are you going to keep yelling at so I won't get the chance?" His calm voice was not expected, but he secretly wanted to yell at her.

"Go right ahead! What's stopping you?!" He went for the shirt again. "NO! Enough with the shirt! Explain! Don't strip! What are you not getting?! Keep your stupid shirt on and… and… explain." Her furious nature turned to absolute horror at the drop of a hat. She gawked at his bare chest. The last time she saw it, it was covered in peach chest fur. But now…

She stared at his chest in disbelief. She had the most difficult time getting another syllable out. She simply raised her hand, shaking as she did it, and pointed to his torso. "Wha-Wha-What happened to you?!"

His torso was scarred horribly, all the way from the middle of his chest to his waist. His skin had healed, but was hideously warped. Second-degree burns plagued the entirety of his torso. His skin was hampered his splotchy pink- and peach-colored skin.. It was a battle scar that he could hide only if he had a shirt on.

Sonic looked at her stunned expression. She started to tear up at the sight of his front because of how appalling it looked. He was embarrassed because of it. Her arm came in closer to see if it was real. She put her hand on his upper body and rubbed it. The more she felt it, the more her face frowned and heart sank. It was a miracle that he could still feel anything there. The touch of her hand on his chest tickled him, but he did not laugh. She brought her eyes to his face, crying silently, and looked him in his emerald green eyes. "What happened to you?!" she asked with pain in her voice.

"Eggman."

"Eg-Eggman?!"

He had an ashamed look on his face, like it was embarrassing to him for having such a grotesque sight on his chest. He was speechless for another moment, collecting his thoughts. "Now can I explain?" She nodded, still teary-eyed at his chest. He put his shirt down and told her.

"Last Christmas Eve. Remember it? Heh, who am I kidding? We both know that day. Yes, Amy, I promised you that I would be there when you hopped on that train for school. And not a day goes by that I don't think back to what could've happened to us if I had been there. But Amy, I have a reason. Do you remember what I did to Eggman earlier tonight?" She nodded. "And remember I said, 'Nos consideran incluso' to Eggman?"

"Yeah. It's Spanish. It means, 'consider us even'. Right?"

"Yeah, well the events of what's happened tonight, my burn marks, and last Christmas Eve are all connected."

She raised an eyebrow, but she was curious to know how. "Sonic, are you going to get to the story before or after New Year's Eve?"

He scratched the back of his head again, embarrassed. "Right, sorry." He took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Last year, when you told me that you were going to leave for school, it broke my heart. I just told you that I loved you at Sally's party the week before, and now you were going to be leaving. As much as I didn't want you to go, I respected your choice since it was what you wanted. So I thought that if you were leaving, even if it was only temporarily, I needed to give you something. And considering it was Christmastime, I thought it was pretty opportune. So I put in an order for your gift. I got a call that it arrived overnight the day you were leaving. I got the gift, wrote up a personalized Christmas card, put that in an envelope, and went out, putting the card and your gift in my pocket. Even if I did not enjoy wearing clothes, it was the middle of December, it was cold, and there was a blizzard in the forecast. But I digress." Then he paused, knowing this next part was going to hurt.

"But when I got out of the store, I heard something weird, kinda like someone had lit a firework pretty close to me. A few people were screaming and running past me. When I turned around, I saw a missile headed right at me, and I ran. It didn't hit me though, but I wasn't far enough away from it to not be affected. The shockwave from the explosion sent me straight into a building. I blacked out from the impact after that, but I saw something pick me up, sorta looking like a tentacle. I wasn't exactly sure." He studied Amy's face. It definitely showed concern and emotion, hanging on every word he was saying.

"When I woke up, I was strapped down and couldn't move. Then I heard Eggman's laughter. He knew exactly where we were, each one of us… 'us' referring to you, me, and our friends. He boasted that he had all under strict surveillance for a few weeks, looking for an opening for one us to be at our weakest. He knew everything. That you would be heading to grad school, Sally and Monkey Khan's engagement, the party, me at the store, etc. Then he said that he was going to kill me right then and there. I was curious what he was going to do, and that's when he whipped out the… *GULP* flamethrowers." She gasped and covered her mouth, but nothing could stop the tears from forming. "He lit 'em up and it burned right through my sweatshirt and then my chest. The pain was… _unbearable_. My flesh and fur, it was hurt like you wouldn't believe, I could smell burnt fur and skin, and I felt like T-bone steak on a grill." He shuddered at the thought. "Oh, I don't want to think about that anymore. But you're probably wondering how I got out?" She nodded with tears now falling. "Well, you know, Eggman. Can't shut that fat mouth of his. Man, he talks a lot. Heh, probably more than me. But I digress. He made one mistake. One. Big. Mistake. But I'm not too proud of what I did, but what he said just… just…"

"What did he say?" she asked, saving him from his anger, even if it was temporary.

He took in a breath. "He said, and I quote, 'I can't wait to bring your girlfriend here! She's going to absolutely love to see your roasted body when I do this to her next!'" She gasped in utter horror. "Hearing those words hiss out of his mouth sent me over the edge. No one threatens your life. No one!"

"Sonic," she said as her voice failed because of the sheer emotion. "Calm down!"

He looked at her teary eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry."

"Please continue."

He nodded. "When he said those words, my anger took over, and well, I… I…" He hung his head. "I went Dark." She gasped again. "When I went *gulp* Dark, my anger took over me, it gave me strength, and I broke out of my bonds, not even minding the pain of my burns. When I got out, I destroyed his flamethrowers and went straight to him. He begged for his life like a little girl, and I was sorely tempted to end him right there. But I didn't. I don't mean to sound narcissistic, but I could have ended any potential schemes to harm me anyone else right then and there. I had the chance. But I didn't take it. The only reason I didn't do it is because he brought you up again. That initially wanted me end him more, but he reasoned enough saying that it is something you would never want me to do. For maybe the first time in that waste-of-a-person's life, he said the right thing. I let him go, but I trashed the rest of his 'precious machines' before heading out. Then I checked my pocket and saw the box and card shockingly unharmed. And it reminded me that I needed to head to the train station. I booked it, not paying any attention to my injuries and finally made it to the city. I even swiped somebody's jacket from them because it was so cold. In hindsight, that might not have been the best idea. Clothing on a freshly burnt chest. Do yourself a favor and don't put clothing on a fresh burn should you ever find yourself treating one. To say that hurts like hell is a hideous understatement."

He stopped again. "When I reached the city, I saw a clock and saw the time. It read '3:30'. I booked it to the other end of town, getting hit by a car on the way, and I got to the train station, praying and hoping for any kind of miracle that you hadn't left yet, or maybe your train was coming in late, or maybe the snowstorm delayed you, or maybe you just didn't step on it and leave me. But then I got to the platform…" Now the guilt was really showing in his face and speech pattern. "… I saw no one. Not a soul. No train, none of our friends, no conductor… no you, Amy. The only people I saw were a few security guards that I barreled over to get to the platform." He looked at her and saw that her eyes pouring out tear after tear. If the flames did not hurt him, the sight of her crying certainly did the trick.

"I had never felt so defeated. I never got the chance to give you your present." He turned his head again to look her in the eyes. "I made a promise to you, Amy, and I didn't follow through on it. I checked the time for when your train went away. It was right on schedule. Amy, I can't tell you how sorry I am for it."

"Sonic," she started, "I-I didn't know," she said with a shaken voice.

"It's alright, angel. But I wish I was done explaining myself."

"I'm sorry for-."

"No, you don't need to apologize for interrupting me, Amy. But if I may continue…"

She got closer to him, putting her arm around the guy, trying to console him. "After I missed you at the station, I went off-grid. I didn't have the guts to see anyone after what happened. I felt so ashamed of what I did. I laid low for weeks. I had my burns treated by Dr. Quack. He told me that I'd never be able to grow chest hair again and that I was fortunate that my burns didn't require me to get a skin graft and weren't of the third-degree variety. Had that been the case, there would've been no telling if I would've survived. I asked him to keep my pain and injury a secret. He honored my wish. I guess it was my own ego that prevented me from going clothes-less from then on. I said before how much I hated wearing clothes, but I couldn't let my friends and family see my injuries, let alone my enemies. So for the last year, I've put on these stupid rags to cover up myself… and my pain."

"But the pain still lingers, doesn't it?"

"That depends on which kind of pain you mean, Ames. The physical pain is gone. My burns don't hurt me anymore. Hell, Dr. Quack said he was shocked that the nerve-endings in my chest didn't die. But the emotional pain… that stayed. And not seeing you, much less talking or doing anything with you… it killed me. I tried calling you so many times, but I think you know that. But I just couldn't get past your voicemail. Hearing that last sentence put a knife through my heart every time, and I couldn't muster up enough courage to try and talk to you, not even text you, or find you at school. I guess I still felt like I failed you, Amy, and I the way I saw it, I thought that you'd never want to see me or talk to me again."

"Sonic-."

"No, Amy, please let me finish. For the last year, I've been quiet about this whole thing, not telling anyone about what happened between you and me, because that's what it was: between you and me. When I called you a few days ago, and finally had the stones to get past your voicemail, I just prayed that you'd at least come, even if it wasn't to see me. And by some Christmas miracle, here you are. When I saw you earlier tonight, when you just came inside, it was the greatest thing to ever happen. Seeing your face. Your cute, pink face and those marvelous jade green eyes. I knew that some higher power had heard me when I prayed that you'd come. Heck, the only reason I threw this party was so that I could see you, even if for a moment. But you didn't want to talk to me. I can't say I blame you. Sally consoled me after you slapped me twice, as did Khan, and I rejoined the party… and then Eggface got here. You saw how ticked off I was at him. So when I sprayed some lighter fluid on his boots and threw the match, his boots started on fire. That's why I said that I could now consider us even. He burned me, I burned him. I still feel like I owe him some more payback. After that, I tried to seek you out, but you left again, hurting me more on the inside. Sure, my heart was already broken when I missed you last year, but then it was shattered even more when you said, 'Sonic, sometimes I wish we had never met,' and that was the final nail in the coffin. I was on the roof when you said that, and I'm surprised you didn't see me up there. I went into my room and I just could not comprehend you saying those words. I never thought that you'd say something like that, lie or not. Then my siblings and Tails wanted to see me. I couldn't let them see me looking like a wreck, so I ran away into the basement, hoping that they'd just leave me be. But they didn't. For the last year, they've all asked why I didn't talk about what happened between me and you, and I said the same thing over and over again like a broken record. I dodged it so many times and all of my emotions just boiled over when they came down to see me crying like a child. And I explained every last detail that I'm telling you now. I-I just couldn't take all the pain anymore. It was eating me alive. And they told me to forget what we shared. I could never, would never, do that. I can't just move on from something like what we had because, and no pun is intended, it's scarred me for life. And my heart says that you, Amy Rose, are the best thing that will happen to me. Nothing is gonna make me take that back. I told them that you didn't mean those words, and they didn't believe me. I believed with all my heart that you did not mean it, and thankfully, by the look I saw in your eyes, I'm glad that I was right."

He went quiet after that, not looking at her because he felt so ashamed of the events, signaling that he that he had finished. Amy was shell-shocked at what he said. She could not really wrap her mind around it. He said every last detail, and it sounded to her like it killed him with every word he spoke. How could he have lied about it? She thought that maybe he had a year to rehearse this story, but how could you make something like that up? The look in his eyes was riddled with pain and suffering. For a whole year he felt like this, becoming more miserable by the day, and she could not help but feel guilty herself. She had been harsh to Sonic, but only because she did not want to hear him out. That was her mistake, and she wished that she could take that back, but she knew she could not.

"Sonic? Sonic, please look at me." Her hand grabbed his head and turned it to meet his emerald eyes. "Every word, you said… did you mean it?"

He smiled. "Amy, I can't lie to you. I give you my word that everything I've said is the truth, and I'll take it to my grave. And here's another thing that I'll take to my grave: even after everything that's happened, I need you to know that I still love you, Amy. I love you with all of my heart, and my heart will always be yours." Then he got up and started for the door. "Thank you for listening, Amy," he said as he got up and began to walk towards the door. Something inside of her just needed to know he really was not lying.

"Sonic?" He turned around as he was halfway out the door. "How can I be sure that you told me the truth?" That question hurt him, but he remained optimistic and upright. "How can I be sure that what you told me was the honest truth?"

He smiled, confusing her for a moment. "Well, what are you feeling?"

"I think that-."

"Amy," he said cutting her off, "That's not a question you think about. Never mind what your head says, listen to your heart, angel. _Your heart_. If there's been one thing that you've taught me, it's to go with what your heart says is right, that it's never wrong. And if you still can't figure out what it says, then look at your present," he said smiling and pointing to the black box with a card taped to it. She looked back at it, forgetting that he hid it from her. The door closed as Sonic rejoined the party, leaving Amy alone in his room and the box.

" _What does my heart say?_ " she asked herself mentally and curiously.

" _ **It says that he was right. What he said was the truth,**_ " a voice inside her answered.

" _But he could have-._ "

" _ **Made it all up? You saw the pain in his eyes, Amy. Don't kid yourself. You have to believe him. He was honest with you, now you have to be honest with him.**_ "

" _How would I do that?_ "

" _ **Well, you both made mistakes. He never built up the courage to try and talk to you, but you weren't exactly very welcoming. And considering you were angry at him for something that wasn't even his fault, I'd say you both need to apologize to each other… and tell him.**_ "

" _Tell him what?_ "

" _ **That you love him. That you**_ **still** _ **love him.**_ "

" _But what if I don't?_ "

" _ **Who are kidding, Rose? You always loved him for the person he is. Sure, he may have saved you years ago and you developed a crush on him for that very reason, but then you got to know him better. You fell out of love with the hero and fell in love with the man. And now he said that he still loves you. C'mon, Amy, he said it himself, 'I love you with all of my heart, and my heart will always be yours.' Please listen, Amy. You know what you have to say.**_ "

" _And if I don't?_ "

" _ **Well then, there's only one way to find out.**_ "

She looked to the flat, black box and picked it up. The card on the front simply read, "To: Amy Rose. From: Sonic". She decided that she needed to know just to end the war in her heart. She plucked it off the box, and opened it to read its message.

" _Amy,_

 _I understand now that you will be doing what you want to do. I will admit that the thought of us being apart for such a long time is not what I want, but it is what you want, so I respect and support your decision._

 _Remember what I said at Sally's place the other night? I just want you to know that those three words that I said… I meant it. I would never lie to you, my Rose. In fact, I'd rather die than be dishonest, especially towards you. I love you, Amy. I love you with all my heart. I know a love letter may be cheesy, but I thought it would be a nice token of how much I feel about you._

 _What is inside this box is a promise, a promise that despite us not being together all the time, physically speaking, it does mean that whatever life throws at us, even if we cannot see each other, it will signify that we will always be together and that I will always be with you. It's not a ring, but a promise that I'll always love you, and that I will_ never _take that back._

 _I love you, Amy. I cannot say it enough. You will always be my girl, my love, my dream. You will always be the greatest thing to ever happen to me, and for that, I thank you. I love you so much, Amy. So I give this to you as my Christmas present to you. This is just another heart that you will always have that is not mine, but rather yours. I look forward to the day when I can see you again and be with you forever._

 _With all my love,_

 _Sonic._ "

She had no idea what to say or think. He never said those things to her face. He always was shy with deep emotions. But what he wrote, she believed every word. It was so beautiful and honest. But the last part of her body and soul needed to see what she would have been given last year.

She looked inside, and she knew that he still loved her. What was inside was so beautiful and breath-taking that she her fingers went numb and she dropped the box. Thankfully, the box snapped shut when it hit the floor, keeping its precious cargo safe. She buried her face in her hands, telling herself that she was a fool for doing this to him. She now believed that it was her own fault that they were both miserable and that the words he said, the words he wrote, and now what she had been given, she felt like she did not deserve him. What kind of a man would hold on for someone like her? Sonic, that's who. And now the irony of him chasing her plagued her mind.

She knew what had to be done. He needed to know, and he needed to know now. She picked up the box and took it with her, along with the letter. Never before was she more determined to tell him.

It was time.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

 _Yet another chapter that I had a lot of fun writing (it's also the longest chapter). That being said, it was also the most tedious to edit._

 _So now you know why Sonic was P.O.'ed to see Eggman and why Sonic was late. And you'll find out what Amy's gift is next chapter._

 _All characters in this story are the property of SEGA and Archie Comics. All songs are the property of their respective artists and record labels._


	7. 6: What Does Your Heart Say?

**CH. 6 – What Does Your Heart Say?**

Sonic left his room, leaving Amy to think about his words as he returned to the party. When he entered the large living room, all his guests were back to having a drink in one hand and making conversation. Manic and Sonia both came up to him, with sad looks on their faces.

"Sonic," Sonia started, "we're sorry for eavesdropping on you and Amy."

"It's alright," he replied. "I guess that'll teach you about putting your noses where they shouldn't. And speaking of noses, how's yours feeling, Manic?"

"Screw you," Manic grumbled, still angry at Sonic for getting him twice with the door in the span of less than an hour.

"Well, you shouldn't, A: eavesdrop like a fly on the wall, and B: be right behind a door in case it opens."

"But otherwise, how'd it go?" Sonia asked.

"I told her everything. The reason for the party, Eggface, last Christmas Eve, the present, and everything else."

"Now does she believe what you said?" asked his brother.

He sighed. "You only needed to look at her eyes to see what she was feeling. I hope that she believes me. I really hope so, because if she didn't…" he trailed off as he looked down at the floor, avoiding eye-contact. "No, she has to believe me. I didn't put on an act with her. I was completely honest… and don't say 'What if she doesn't believe you?', because I know she does."

His sister smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "I hope you're right."

"I know I am. Well, it is almost midnight, so let's play another tune or two." They nodded and got their equipment all together. When they turned it on, it made a slight feedback sound, catching everyone's attention.

"Alright, folks, Christmas morning is almost here, and I certainly hope that the real Santa will be making his rounds to this place shortly."

"YEAH! BECAUSE THE FIRST SANTA WE HAD SUCKED!" yelled Rotor the Walrus, getting a big laugh out of everyone.

"Yeah… I didn't even get a new pair of shoes!" Sonic added, getting a few more chuckles. "But anyway, we've decided to do a few more songs before the clock strikes twelve. Now, for this one, I'm going to ask that those guys with their girls stay out on the floor, and to those guys who want to dance with that special girl and/or try to make a move on one, then ask them if they want to dance." They did as they were told. Out on the floor were the following couples: Knuckles and Rouge, Tails and Cream, Mr. and Mrs. Khan, Mr. and Mrs. D'Coolette, Silver and Blaze, and Shard asked NICOLE to dance as well. The rest of them went off the floor to give the dancers their space.

"Alright, guys. Lonestar. Sonia, start us off." With a sweeping piano, Sonic began to sing ( watch?v=dtvJIw0Nx2Y).

 _Presents underneath the tree_

 _Candles burning bright_

 _Stockings hung with lots of care_

 _On this silent Christmas night_

 _What makes this season magical_

 _Is what made my dream come true_

 _Just seeing you_

 _To be here with you_

 _X_

 _Oh, this Christmas time is the best one ever_

 _The greatest gift in life is you and me together_

 _And I thank heaven for sending you here tonight_

 _This Christmas time_

 _X_

As Sonic sang, Amy emerged from his room. She had walked to the back of the pack looking very conflicted. She was still trying to muster up courage to say what she felt about her hero, but a war was going on in head once again.

" **Go to him.** "

" _You don't think I want to?_ "

" **Go to him.** "

" _But he's singing. He wouldn't want to me to interrupt him._ "

" **You can't be serious. He wouldn't care.** "

" _I know, but everyone else would._ "

" **Okay, that's the weakest excuse I've ever heard. Go to him.** "

What Amy did not know was that Sonic saw how nervous she looked after leaving his room. The song's next verse pertained to her so much that it could have been considered a fault.

 _Some people hope for rings of gold_

 _All that money buys_

 _Children have their list of toys_

 _Prayin' Santa gets it right_

 _The one thing that I wish for_

 _Came true when you walked in_

 _To hear you laugh again_

 _To see you smile again_

 _X_

 _Oh, this Christmas time is the best one ever_

 _The greatest gift in life is you and me together_

 _And I thank heaven for sending you here tonight_

 _Oh, this Christmas time_

 _X_

 _And oh, this Christmas time is the best one ever_

 _The greatest gift in life is you and me together_

 _And I thank heaven for sending you here tonight_

 _Sending you here tonight_

 _This Christmas time_

The civil war within Amy's head raged on, and she still stood like a statue, trying to figure out her newfound nervousness.

As Sonic finished the piece, a good round of applause came from the rest. "Thanks, guys," he said. "This next one isn't a ballad, so everyone can come back out to the floor if they want to. Our next song has a classical feel to it, despite it only being about a decade old. Here's a little Josh Groban." With that, he signaled his sister, who started a beautiful piano solo. As she did that, Sonic grabbed the mic, getting ready. Sonic didn't choose this song for the sake of putting together a killer Christmas music playlist, but with this song, it had a lyric that said, "Believe in what your heart is sayin'." That was what he told Amy to do when they talked. He made sure that Amy was going to hear this tune.

He ditched the guitar by putting it at his feet, and the started to croon ( watch?v=XjQ1smPQJbs).

 _Children sleeping, snow is softly falling_

 _Dreams are calling like bells in the distance_

 _We were dreamers not so long ago_

 _But one by one we all had to grow up_

 _When it seems the magic slipped away_

 _We find it all again on Christmas Day_

 _X_

 _Believe in what your heart is sayin'_

 _Hear the melody that's playin'_

 _There's no time to waste_

 _There's so much to celebrate_

 _Believe in what you feel inside_

 _And give your dreams the wings to fly_

 _You have everything you need_

 _If you just believe_

 _X_

Amy heard every note, divulged every lyric, and heard him sing with such passion. He kept looking at her throughout the tune. During the song, Amy's legs began moving without her permission, walking closer and closer to the stage. She weaved her way through the crowd. There was nothing to stop her. She was not in control of her legs, they just started moving. She wanted to stop, but the thought was cast aside as her legs powered on.

 _Trains move quickly to their journey's end_

 _Destinations are where we begin again_

 _Ships go sailing far across the sea_

 _Trusting starlight to get where they need to be_

 _When it seems that we have lost our way_

 _We find ourselves again on Christmas Day_

 _X_

 _Believe in what your heart is sayin'_

 _Hear the melody that's playin'_

 _There's no time to waste_

 _There's so much to celebrate_

 _Believe in what you feel inside_

 _And give your dreams the wings to fly_

 _You have everything you need_

 _If you just believe_

 _X_

 _If you just believe, if you just believe_

 _If you just believe, just believe, just believe_

By the time the band stopped, she was next to the stage, looking up at Sonic with tears in her eyes. He looked down to see her pink face, and he could not help but smile. Everyone remained dead silent, gawking at the two hedgehogs. The silence was maddening, and the estranged lovers only looked into each other's eyes, waiting for someone to break the silence.

He knelt down to get a better look at her and gently asked, "What is your heart sayin', Amy?" The tears remained in her eyes, but did not fall.

"A few things," she said simply. He offered her a hand to come up on stage, which she took. When she was on stage, he stood up with her. She quickly set her gift on the edge of the stage.

"What things?" he asked.

"W-Well," she started, getting choked up about the whole thing. "Firstly, it told me that I was stupid for blaming you, Sonic. I didn't know about how Eggman… well, you know." He nodded understandingly. "Secondly… secondly, I don't deserve you, Sonic. How could you still love someone like me after I said what I said, did what I did, and just hate you for something that wasn't even your fault?" A tear had begun to fall. He put a gentle right hand to her left cheek, cupping her face, and wiping on stray tear from her face with his thumb before taking it away slowly.

"I guess I learned that from you, Ames. I'm sorry too, for-."

"Sonic, we both made mistakes. I know that with what you said that you've forgiven me." That much was true, and brought a bigger smile to his face. "But how could you ever forgive me for what I did?"

"You don't need to worry about it, angel."

"Why?" she pleaded.

"Because I'm saying now that I forgive you. You said it; we both made mistakes. But it's whether we can forgive ourselves for the things we did. Can you forgive yourself?"

"I'm having a hard time doing that, actually," she said in a quieter tone.

"Me too." The hero smiled warmly. She loved it when he smiled at her like that. Sonic, with his right hand, cupped her left cheek again. Then she put her left hand over his right hand. He shuddered at her gesture as his hand started to tremble. Oh, how he missed this. All of it. Her love, her touch, her jade green eyes, everything. "You have no idea how much I've missed this," he said, speaking from the heart. In one fell swoop, he took her right hand with his left and brought it up to his face, kissing the back of her hand.

She could not take it anymore. She jerked her hands free and put her arms around him tightly, pressing her body against him. He quickly returned the favor. Her arms were around his back, and his were around hers. There was no room for air in between them. For one whole year, they had not had this. They squeezed and would not let go.

Both of them started crying tears of joy, enjoying the moment. His tears fell silently, but hers did not. Amy was sobbing. It was not loud, but loud enough where everyone could hear her and see her. He started rubbing her back to try and calm her down. As much as he loved the feel of her very slender back, he wanted her to stop crying. There had been enough of that between the two to last the rest of their lives.

"You never stopped, did you?" asked Amy. He was slightly confused at the question, and he looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "You never stopped loving me, did you?" He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"'Stop' isn't exactly in my vocabulary," he said.

He looked down and he broke the hug. This got her attention and wondered what he had done, only to smile warmly when she saw what he had picked off of the ground.

"May I?" he asked. She nodded and turned to face the small crowd, holding up her quills so that he could put it on. He opened the box, took out the gift, and set the box back down.

Everyone saw the gift and its magnificence. The guys' eyes lit up because of it. The girls all went, "ooooooooh," and some covered their mouths in absolute surprise.

Knuckles grabbed Rouge's wing and whispered in her ear, "Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

"Who?" Rouge asked sarcastically. "Me?"

"Yes, _you_ ," he whispered sternly.

The necklace itself had a chain made of sterling silver. It was neither too tight nor too loose. The chain was connected by a small silver hoop atop a flat, thin, heart-shaped silver plate that held the jewels and was no more than an inch in length and width. That plate was slightly bigger than the precious stones that were on it. There were two hearts on the necklace. The bigger heart was a rare pink diamond that took up the majority of the silver plate's area, but it had a smaller diamond, a blue diamond, that had also been cut into the shape of a heart. The two jewels were separated by a thin, heart-shaped sterling silver outline that was no more than a half-millimeter in width.

As he put it on her, he kissed the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine and giving her weak knees. It was off-putting to the rest of their friends, but Big Blue could not care less. He wanted to let everyone know that he loved this girl. He wanted to make up for lost time, and how fitting that it involved something that he never had the chance to give her last year.

When it was on, she looked down to see it shine. She turned to him with a twinkle in her eye.

"When I picked it up," Sonic said, "the guy who gave it me said, 'You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find pure pink and blue diamonds.' My only regret is that you didn't get it last year. It's priceless… just like you." A collective "awwww" came from the ladies and the guys either shook their heads or rolled their eyes.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," she said going in for another warm and comforting hug.

She hung onto him like it was the last time they would ever do this. There was no denying that she missed being with Sonic, being able to touch his fur, take in his warmth, and above all, be loved by him. They could finally say that they were back together.

As the clock neared midnight, Sonic broke the hug and put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "We have time for one more song." She looked up with a matching raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry for that little number I forced you into earlier, but there is one more song I'd like to do before midnight strikes. Remember that song we sang last year?" She smirked and nodded. "Alright, then." He turned to his brother. "Yo, Manic! Toss me another mic!" Manic did so, and Sonic, once again, caught it without even looking, impressing the pink hedgehog. He gave her the mic and told the crowd. "Alright, folks, we have time for one more song tonight before the stroke of twelve, so get the carriage ready. And guys? Make sure your girl isn't wearing any glass slippers when 12 o'clock hits. I'll ask that couples be the ones out on the floor one last time. This time, Amy will help me sing."

The crowd thinned out to leave the couples from before and Amy flipped her mic on. "Ready, angel?" She smirked, nodding as she did it. He returned the nod and signaled his sister to tickle the ivories.

As she started, Sonic faced Amy the entire time. They were set to do a song that they had performed for their friends last Christmas ( watch?v=KvQXwHh42VU).

Amy: _Winter snow is falling down_

 _Children laughing all around_

 _Lights are turning on_

 _Like a fairy tale come true_

 _Sitting by the fire we made_

 _You're the answer when I prayed_

 _I would find someone_

 _And baby I found you_

 _X_

Amy: _All I want is to hold you forever_

 _All I need is you more every day_

 _You saved my heart_

 _From being broken apart_

 _You gave your love away_

 _And I'm thankful every day_

 _For the gift_

 _X_

Sonic: _Watching as you softly sleep_

 _What I'd give if I could keep_

 _Just this moment_

 _If only time stood still_

 _But the colors fade away_

 _And the years will make us grey_

 _But baby in my eyes_

 _You'll still be beautiful_

 _X_

Sonic and Amy: _All I want is to hold you forever_

 _All I need is you more every day_

Sonic: _You saved my heart_

 _From being broken apart_

Amy: _You gave your love away_

Sonic: _And I'm thankful every day_

Sonic and Amy: _For the gift_

 _X_

As the musical interlude played, he turned off his mic and tossed it aside. He slid his arms around Amy, and they danced slowly, sharing the mic when the tune resumed.

Sonic and Amy: _All I want is to hold you forever_

 _All I need is you more every day_

Sonic: _You saved my heart_

 _From being broken apart_

Amy: _You gave your love away_

Sonic: _I can't find the words to say_

Amy: _That I'm thankful every day_

Sonic and Amy: _For the gift_

As Sonia ended the song on a sweeping piano piece, the clock struck twelve o'clock. Midnight was here. Christmas Day had come.

The other couples kissed (strangely) at the same time, leaving Sonic and Amy as the only ones as the only couple not smooching their lips off. The crowd cheered for the duet and the fact that it was finally Christmas Day when the room's grandfather clock tolled its bell a dozen times. Amy went in for another big hug, which he gave her. He laid a kiss on her head, rubbing the back of her head with his right hand, playing with her pink quills. Her face was nestled snuggly into his chest, hearing the heart that beat for her, making her smile as warm as she was pink, though no one could see it.

"You're the best present I'll ever have," he said. "You know that, right, Amy?" She nodded into his neck, tickling him. He smiled warmly, not noticing that almost everyone was waiting on them.

One of the band members could not take it anymore.

The sound of impact vibrating metal peaked both of the lovers' curiosities as they looked around to see what had happened. Everyone started chuckling at them.

"What's so funny?" asked Sonic. Sally pointed above them. The hedgehogs both looked up to see a shuriken star stuck in the ceiling with a mistletoe plant intertwined throughout it. The lovers looked at the band, more specifically at the only one that was a trained ninja. "Espio, I just got this house, and you're already destroying the place!" he said annoyed and sarcastically with a shaking head to boot.

"Oh, just kiss the girl!" he exclaimed with annoyance.

He looked down and Amy and smiled devilishly. "Don't mind if I do," Sonic said, grabbing her back with his right hand. She giggled and smiled at his gesture, liking his arrogant attitude about the whole thing. She yelped when he put his entire arm around her, pulling her in tight. With no time to waste, he went in for the kill.

When their lips touched, fireworks went off in both of their heads as they searched around each other in the midst of the most passionate kiss that they had ever shared. All of the emotions the two had felt about each other without each other for one year were put into their embrace, making sure the last ounce of the steam was blown off and that they would never be alone ever again. To deepen it, he dipped her, almost hiding the lip-lock from the crowd, but not to the band members. They saw the whole thing, clear as day.

She gripped him tighter, holding on for dear life as she tried to match his passion level. It was so bad that she had to grab onto the large blue quills that rested on his head just so she would not lose him. And she did not want to lose him ever again, and neither did he about her.

The amount of love put into it was as unfathomable. They could not stop, nor did they want to, even if everyone else was getting mildly uncomfortable. For them, time stood still. All they wanted was to stay right there with each other, even if the world was ending. Both of them enjoyed the pleasure that the physical connection brought out. It felt so good, that it felt like that it should have been outlawed a long time ago, but they needed this. They could not just sit around and think what might have been. They needed something that would cheer them both up, and keep them happy for years to come.

Reality sent in for the two of them after about a minute of non-stop lip-locking. He brought her back to an upright position, still lip-locked, and Amy put the coup de grâce, on the deal with her leaning into him more as her left leg popped up à la _The Princess Diaries_ , leaving all of her weight on her right leg.

The two finally stopped and looked around, to see incredibly disgusted faces from the guys and bright and stupid smiles from the ladies.

"Don't give us those looks," he said smugly. "You try not kissing the girl you love for a whole year."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Corny hedgehog love! Corny hedgehog love everywhere! Yes, this chapter ridiculous for how the two lovers get back together, I'm fully aware of that. But with that said, I did say way back when (and by that i mean yesterday) that this story is more light-hearted. The story's not done yet, and there's a short epilogue to follow, so be aware.

All characters in this story are the property of SEGA and Archie Comics. All songs are the property of their respective artists and record labels.


	8. Epilogue

**EPILOUGE**

He awoke from his slumber at 3:14 in the morning. His mouth was dry, so he got out of bed without waking her to go and fetch some water. Heading out of the room and into the kitchen, he passed through the living room to see a Christmas tree with all kinds of colored lights up and down it, garland spiraling all the way down, and spherical ornaments all around it. In the room, he surveyed what had happened to some of his friends.

Knuckles and Rouge both had too much wine and were passed out on the couch. Someone must have taken mercy on them and put a blanket on them.

Tails had a little too much to drink as well. Cream was sleeping closely to him on the floor. His twin tails had wrapped around her body, and she was warm.

Sonia and Manic had gone to their own rooms with no one to share the night with. Manic was able to successfully ask out Mina the Mongoose for a date later in the week while Sonia had been flirting with Shadow a few times during the night. It was unknown if her attempts at courting the Ultimate Lifeform had worked.

And finally, Mr. and Mrs. Khan were in one of the many guest bedrooms. Everyone else had either left or staggered home.

Sonic turned on the kitchen light and poured himself a glass of whole milk, putting some strawberry flavoring in it and swirling the dairy-berry concoction. It didn't take him long to down his pink milk.

Returning to his room, he looked at the open box that housed her gift. It was so beautiful when it glistened in the moonlight. It could only look more beautiful if his girl was wearing it. He looked to the bed where she slept quietly. No, she wasn't au naturale under the covers. She decided that a velvet dress, while comfortable, was not a good piece of sleepwear. She had borrowed one of Sonic's red T-shirts. On the shirt was band that Sonic enjoyed listening to: Crush 40. She also borrowed one of his pairs of black athletic shorts.

He silently and carefully got back into bed, putting a protective arm around her. He kissed her gently on the forehead and again on her strawberry-flavored lips. " _Great,_ " he thought. " _Now I'm craving a fruit salad,_ " he mentally joked.

The small tokens of his affection were enough to wake her up, and the first things that she saw were his emerald green eyes. She could not even begin how many times she had lost herself in them, like how he could lose himself in her jade ones. They showed only care and love for the pink Rose.

"What are you doing up?" she asked softly.

"I needed a drink, especially considering the night we had."

"Yeah, I can't say that I blame you." She brought her finger up and down his shirtless and unevenly-scarred chest. She could only imagine how much it must have hurt him to go through what he did. "I guess I'll have to get used to this, won't I?"

"Comes with the territory," he said. "Is my chest skin bothering you? I know that it's bad, but I can-." She put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Sonic, all I want is you. You don't have to be ashamed of your chest. Like you said, 'It comes with the territory.'" He smiled, grabbed her face, and briefly kissed her.

"Can you hold me, Sonic?" she asked. He nodded and slid his arms around her. One was around her waist while the other was around the back of her shoulders. He kissed her briefly again, and she sighed happily. For a few minutes they exchanged small kisses, some more passionate than others. Amy's arms eventually made their way around Sonic's neck, and the ensuing kisses were longer and slower. Eventually, the moments of affection had taken their toll, and those moments had exhausted the hedgehogs more than they already were.

Before they drifted back to sleep, he asked, "Amy?" She brought her half-shut eyes to his. "What are you doing New Year's Eve?" The query made her giggle.

"Asking that jackpot question in advance, are we, Sonic?" She chuckled. "I'll be spending it with you, you handsome hedgehog. As long as I'm with you, I'll always be happy." A chuckled escaped his mouth this time, as did another loving stare. "I love you, Sonic."

"I know. I love you too, Amy." With a kiss to her hand and one more on her lips, they snuggled closer to each other, waiting for the Christmas morning that they would share together.

 **THE END**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

 _And so ends SonAmy: Blue Christmas. I don't have too much to say about this story's end since it only took me a little over 24 hours to publish everything as opposed to my Affairs of State story, although that was intentional._

 _So what did you think of the story? Did you like it? Did you think it was too corny? Did you think that the story was so bad that it could used as forms of torture in different countries? Tell what you honestly thought of the story and what I could do better to enhance my skills as a writer. I know that some sections felt like they were being repeated, especially the case of Sonic not giving up on his love for Amy, but keep in mind that this story was before I wrote the plot-heavy story that is SonAmy: Affairs of State. This story was supposed to be light-hearted and simpler because it has to do with Christmas. And if you do critique me, please be professional about it. Don't say the story was all kinds of F*cking sh*t. I'm trying to be professional about this, so I ask that you please do the same. I'm human, and I have feelings too._

 _With all that said, thanks again for reading! Have yourselves a Happy Holidays and a Merry Christmas. All characters in this story are the property of SEGA and Archie Comics. All songs are the property of their respective artists and record labels._


End file.
